Hokage legacy
by golfaholic
Summary: This is a Story that will document the great Hokage's and what they leave behind for the next generation as well as where they come from. will rate M to be safe as language may turn more adult in nature later on. Not a very good writer!
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of Past Hokage's

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

Intro.

Shortly after his battle with Madra, Hirashama realized that his time left was limited as he exerted himself far beyond anything that any of the current medical personnel would be able to rectify. Upon his return to the village he looked to his brother Toberima his soon to be successor in the next year or so as he was sure his next battle would be his last as his body would be destroyed by the stress from using his more powerful jutsu. Thus began his training of what would be his successors and the last of his time with his wife formerly Tsunami Namikaze and fifteen year old son Kenshin Senju a master of the sword exciding both himself and brother the holder of a legendary sword in Kenjutsu. Rather then train his son as his replacement as he for saw the his son's brash attitude and attention span would never allow him to be an effective leader he chose one Saratobi Hiruzen to learn under himself and Tobirama.

Little did the Hirashama know not only had had he chose his successor but his successor's replacement as well. A year later War broke out and Hirashama was forced to send out his only son to stop and invading army from Iwa. Later that night after his son left new came that his daughter - law had finally given birth to his first born granddaughter Tsunade only for his daughter - law to pass away due to complications. What was once great news off being a grandfather later turned to grief as he would later discover do to sending his son out to battle he had caused his granddaughter to loose both her parents as her father having sensed the lose of his loved one and not knowing he was a father now charged into battle against three full battalions of Iwa Ninja as he planed to end as many of the enemies lives before he joined his wife in the after life.

The maddened Kenshin would only be surpassed by ninja latter in life by his ability to quickly decimate the Iwa armies as he destroyed two whole battalions before he completely exhausted himself ending his short life. Upon receiving word that his son had refused to think clearly charged into in order to end his life Hirashama was both proud and saddened by his son's actions as Iwa began to second guess the war if a single Konoha Ninja could cause such damage on his own. The retreating army made note of the crazed look in the man's eyes who seeming single handedly destroyed their forces before dying himself.

Iwa not believing any ordinary man could perform such a feet as Kenshin had believed that he was either using some jutsu or had physically been manipulated to go beyond what the body was capable of began to research and develop the berserker soldier for war time use as they could never fully control the effects of the manipulation done by their scientists. Realizing after several failed attempts and two wars later Iwa outlawed the creation and use of what was their strongest ninja as they caused nearly as much damage to their own forces on the battle field as the enemies forces before the would eventually run themselves into the ground and die. In hopes of ending the war that cost him his son's life Hirashama brought all the countries together in peace talks to end the what was being called the Great War.

In the end Hirashama succeeded in ending the war by offering each village one of the Biju that he had captured in his travels and sealed away ending their destruction. Hirashama believe that without the beasts the other countries would forget their fear of what would happen should he or Konoha have realized the beasts on them and destroy not only them but their countries and take control. Hirashama believed that the fears would no longer be focused on Konoha and that each country fearing retaliation from the other country using their beast on them Peace could finally flourish and it did for a few years but he wouldn't live to see it as Pneumonia claimed his life later that year. With the death of the only known living individual to control the tailed beasts all the countries set to work looking for ways to control the power of the beast they were given.

After a few years of experiments the first to succeed was Suna as they released Shukaku within their own walls so that the could reseal the beast within on of their own Ninja. With this success Suna looked to capitalize on this by using their new weapon to expand their territory by claiming better more fertile land from their neighboring nations thus starting the Second Great Ninja War and giving the rest of the nations an idea on how to use their own Beasts resulting in all eight beasts eventually being sealed inside humans most of which being small children as the countries believed that it would make it easier to mold them into the soldier the country wanted and thus control the power of the beast. The Second Great War was ended when Tobirama and Saratobi combined forces and together defeated Suna's ultimate weapon and again proving their superior strength in battle despite the cost of their on Hokage during he battle.

Taking a page from his predecessor's book Saratobi decided to take on students in hopes that one of them could take his place when he was ready. Of those available in the village was that of the last Senju and strongest Kiamichi in the village despite having just graduated from the Academy after pulverizing everyone in her class much like her father had done when he graduated in his own class. Realizing that Tsunade while the best choice based off of potential and strength but fearing her father's one track mind chose to take the brain of the class as well in hopes that either of the two would rub off on the other and one of the two could make a suitable replacement for himself. Feeling that the team would need someone to push them to improve themselves he thought he should add the dead last to the group as he figured this would push the other two to get stronger as well as develop their minds further so as to figure out how to survive longer.

Saratobi was however, most surprised in the reality of what was determined the dead last of his class ash the student actually proved he could be extremely intelligent when he wanted to be and his stealth and strength were beyond that of most of his jounin. How the child had gotten so good intrigued the man as he was curious why he never flaunted his skills and the student Jeriyia said it is because of deception that he has been able to develop his skills to were they are and if it was know how good he was at it people would question more about him and wonder how much he was hiding about himself. With this thinking this student quickly raised the elderly man's opinion of his squad as he know believed he may have created the strongest group in the village's history with the Strength of Tsunade, the brains of Orochimaru and cunning of Jeriyia they could be legends.

Years later Saratobi's suspicions were proven correct as his three students had proven themselves time and time again. Saratobi later found out how Jeriyia had gotten so good with stealth as he had finally been caught in the act of peeking in the women's bath house by his teammate Tsunade who thoroughly punished the young shin obi for is perverted act by sending him to the hospital and proving that she was now the strongest ninja in the village as his student spent two weeks in the ICU before he was released with order to take it easy for at least another week. After that it seemed that Tsunade had finally calmed down enough to apologies for injuring her teammate so badly but warned should he ever do it again she would kill him.

Later that year Tsunade disappeared for a year only to return with a baby boy she claimed to have found on her way back to the village. While Saratobi didn't fully believe this he was not going to argue with the woman as it was her choice as he suspected that the child was her own son as it would be near impossible to duplicate her family hair color and the trademark of the males in the family the untamable spikes that lashed out in all directions as well as her insisting that the child take her grandmother's maiden name of Namikaze, Minato. Seeing as he was the only one left in the village with the knowledge that the name Namikaze was related to the Senju he remained quite as he believed she may have been doing this to end what she believe to be the Senju curse of early death as none of he male in her family lived to thirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Legacy of Past Hokage's

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

Continued intro.

With only one other person believing that what Tsunade had said about the you child that she brought back to the village looking deeper Jeriyia realized that this child's resemblance to Tsunade was uncanny and believed that their might have been a hint of himself in the boys eyes as it seemed that he had the same the mischievous glint that he held growing up but with all the potential enemies that could come after the child if it was discovered that he was the child's father coupled with Tsunade it would be like placing a bulls eye on the boys back. Silently peeved that his teammate would mother his child without telling him caused the Sannin to leave the village in order to begin laying the foundation for his desired profession in as a spy in the other nations as he vowed to return in time to train Minato as his apprentice with or without the approval of Saratobi as he felt it was his right if his thoughts were correct and his one night with Tsunade did produce this child.

Eight years later and by a stroke of luck Jeriyia returned just in time to find not only was Minato going to Graduate the Academy he already had at the Age of Six and was preparing to take the Chunin Exams for the First time under the tutelage of the White Fang who had held his team back for the past two year to thoroughly train his team to the point at which technically they would be ready for the jounin exams. What truly surprised the Sannin was that the boy was a natural as he excelled in speed as well as stealth truly a remarkable feat as to excel in one sacrifice would be made in the other but as a genin the child was giving his sensei all he could handle and then some if only he was stronger then he was. Slightly disappointed that his and Tsunade's son might not be able to surpass his parents like he thought he was shocked when he heard the Sensei as how much he was holding back in his abilities these days as he thought that he had slowed down since their last spar two weeks ago. What came next surprised the Sannin more then anything was when he said that he had recently increased his gravity seals up from five times during their last spar to being at a remarkable seven times now and that was reducing his pace as well as taking some of the strength behind the hits he had decided to limit himself to not using chakra to enhance his speed or strength. The power that this eight year old was wielding was remarkable for his body to be holding up to the stress of fighting with an elite jounin as well as doing so while limiting himself as well as doings completely handicapped by fighting with additional weight being pushed onto his frame. But what he found most intriguing were these seals the child spoke of he had heard of the theory from his sensei when he chose to learn seals and become a master but had never heard of someone figuring out how to do so without doing irreversible damage to the body or death. If this child had succeeded where he and dozens of others had failed this kid was truly a genius but the question does anyone know this and how much does this kid already know about seals and their applications.

Deciding that he had in fact seen enough of the prodigy he took off to the tower to see his sensei and se about taking an apprentice after the exams and Minato made chunking which he was a shoo in after what he witnessed was anything to go by. Upon arriving at the tower he found both his teammates talking to their sensei about the exact same thing he had gone to the tower to discuss and apprentice ship with Minato. The battle over who should train the kid was brutal as no one was willing to lose and admit that they would be the best instructor for what had been hailed as the greatest prodigy the village had ever seen and greatest secret if he was unaware of how quickly this child had moved through the academy and progressed as a genin. In the end Saratobi asked what it was about them that they felt suited them to teach the prodigy and by a stroke of luck Jeriyia won simply because he was the only one of his team that new more then the basics of storage and bombs where as he was considered a master and his spying on the student proved fruitful as it was his greatest weapon in taking Minato as his student as Tsunade's super strength and medical knowledge while great didn't fit the style that Minato had already started to develop and Orochimaru's strength in ninjutsu while the best of the group failed when it came to compatibility of them as a student teacher as Minato wouldn't be expanding further on his strengths but forcing him into a strategy that they were unsure that suited the young ninja. The only stipulation placed on the Sannin was that none of them could approach Minato and that he would be the ultimate deciding vote on his new sensei and Jeriyia got to go first as on paper he was most compatible with the skills that were already being developed.

After the chunin second stage of the chunin exam were completed only one team made it to the tower in the forest of Death and that was team Fang made it to the tower with the scrolls from all the other teams that entered the exam and did so in a matter of two and a half days damn near the record for one completing the second stage but to do in a matter of forcing all other teams to fail was un heard of as no team has ever thought strong enough to battle the rest of the teams and do so without injury or loss. As a result the overseeing proctors had to determine what to do about the exam as they couldn't have the finals with only three participants especially if they were from a single team. The result of this exam was to promote team Fang as they had more then proven themselves capable of claiming the status of chunin then proposed to all non critically injured participants and opportunity to compete in elimination tournament similar to the finals in hopes go gaining between eight and sixteen participants from the forty eight or so still capable of participating.

What the proctors found odd was that their were so many uninjured among the participants and that most of them were unaware that they had lost their scrolls as they didn't realize that they had encounter another team and the injured participants claimed to have only seen the other two members of team fang as they pummeled the other teams to get their scroll. At first everyone was curious why Minato hadn't been seen but later realized that he was the reason everyone else in the exam had lost their scrolls and done so with out anyone knowing further proving that Jeriyia and his information gathering apprenticeship would be the best choice as many believed he may already be the best and all he needed was some more training to hone his skills to face stronger more knowledgeable adversaries. Combine this with his creativity and drive for perfection and you have the creator of the Rasengan and Hirashan two of the most complicated hand seal free jutsu created. What most didn't know is that Minato's drive for perfection was so great he had pushed himself to the point that he would force himself to learn and perform all his jutsu to the point of no longer needing seals as he despised Uchiha's and their half a** work ethic and dependence on their eyes to save them however he respected any Uchiha that would work and develop their own skills even if some were stolen.

It was upon seeing this creativity and desire to excel that made Saratobi think that he may have finally found a worthy replacement as he latter discovered that his first choice in Orochimaru would never work as the man was obsessed with gaining both power and jutsu and never bother at least in his opinion to understand what he was supposedly learning yeah he had a great mind but it seemed he lacked an ability to fully comprehend what was happening around him. Then their was Tsunade a good choice but would rule to much on emotion and for the most part lacked a truly killer mentality when it was needed as she preferred more support roles as to actual leading unless it had to do with saving lives and the woman was like and exact opposite and would rule with and iron fist as she absolutely loathed the lose of lives especially comrades or loved ones.


	3. Chapter 3 hokage continued

Legacy of Past Hokage's

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

With the chunin exams over and Minato's promotion in hand it was apparent that the young prodigy would be leaving his team and becoming an apprentice under one of the Sannin as all three sought to continue his training for varying reasons. The reasoning behind them led Saratobi to think back to when this child was brought into the village by Tsunade after her disappearance after her younger brother Nawaki's death. Thinking back to that night he started to remember events long since forgotten as he remembered that it was Jeriyia that helped comfort Tsunade in her time of need and her disappearance only to return roughly a year latter with a three month old boy who remarkably resembled many of the Senju men that he had meet in his life before their untimely departure. This got the man thinking back to those times as he remembered the hurt in Jeriyia's eyes and concern in Tsunade's and wondered what was the cause. Shortly after her return Jeriyia left for unknown reasons and only returned and requested to train the child that Tsunade had brought to the village.

It was an odd feeling for the man called the God of Shinobi to feel stupid but after ten years he finally understood what happened all those years ago. This realization divided the leader as he realized the sacrifice's that both Jeriyia and Tsunade had made all those years ago. First he had his favorite student who he believed felt as though he was betrayed when denied by his only love and mother of his child and then denied his potential right as a father. The flip side was Tsunade who obviously was trying to protect her child as if word got out that she had mothered a child people would fear the power that child would wield one day and seek to destroy him, then to top it off what would they do if it was discovered to be the child of two of the Sannin. Saratobi also reflected on several of his discussions over the years with Tsunade and her belief that all the men in her family were destined to die young and her desire to end it would go to any lengths to ensure her child's safety including giving up her rights as a mother to save a potential heartbreak.

Here the man realized his mistakes in his past as he realized how much he ignored Jeriyia as the man was not as dumb as many believed he just had difficulty maintaining his attention span for long periods of time and was the reasoning behind his less then stellar academic performance's combined with his obsession with the female form it was a miracle the man survived being on a team with Tsunade as she was so against his perverted antics. All this thinking brought him to his earlier decision to let Jeriyia approach Minato as becoming his apprentice first based off their common interest in seals and wondered how that could work out if what he thought was true and with Tsunade having moved on with another man by the name of Dan who like Nawaki aspired to take on the role of Hokage and was proving himself worthy. Saratobi continued his thoughts as he worried what his surrogate child in Jeriyia would do if he was once again denied his rights if Minato would refuse his training and Minato chose either of the other two it would be a huge blow to the man's pride as he could tell the man already suffered greatly from Tsunade's rejection of him but hid it well around others especially Tsunade.

With a third Great war looming over his head as Iwa, Kiri and Kuso looking to expand their territories aggressively as they looked to gain more resources. This was causing the Hokage to regret not turning over the title sooner as he had already dealt with the first two great wars as a young man and was beginning to fear what would come of this war in his old age as he new based off the fist two wars all the countries had come to fear Konoha as the strongest of the villages and feared that the countries would have learned from the previous wars and gained up on Konoha as well as combining what was learned in the Second War with what was now know as Jinchuriki the combined efforts of said countries and the Biju they possessed could crush the village if they weren't aided by another country or had anther great ninja emerge to strike fear in the others like the first and second Hokage had done before him. He realized that he was getting old and that he would never be able to aide his country like he had in the first and Second wars when he lost both his respective sensei's the second being were his students made their name's as the Sannin. The rising tension made it only a matter of time before chaos and war started anew.

Combine these worries with a young chunin about to start a training that could turn in the war in their favor should he continue to astound those around him as he has done thus far and he had new reason's to wonder who was best suited to teach the chunin. As it was he felt that Jeriyia was the best as the man possessed the most creativity of the bunch but with Orochimaru he had the greatest number of jutsu and a student that could thus far as he had learned seemed a limitless amount of chakra and a natural ability to learn and grasp anything that he was taught. Finally he had Tsunade a woman second to none in strength without her chakra techniques add that in and you had a terrifying opponent for close combat as her expertise in medical techniques has lead to an inhuman ability to heal herself nearly instantly in battle and continue on. Saratobi could only wonder what would happen if he could somehow duplicate all these strengths into one ninja what would happen as all three had nearly achieved the unthinkable after their battle with Hanzo of receiving flee on sight orders by most countries much like Hanzo had earned in the first war after his battle with Hirashama and Tobirama before the disappearance of Hirashama and Tobirama's assent in to his place. The fact of the matter was he would never be able to get his three students back together as a team as due to hard feelings they all refused to ever work with the other again after fighting Hanzo and so far nothing has come up to warrant such a powerful team.

Looking back the ageing Hokage realized that he would need to choose a successor soon and could only hope that another candidate showed themselves soon as he didn't believe any of the current candidates were either ready or right for the job due to their own ambitions. Thus far his best choices were any of the Sanin but that was unlikely as he new two of them would decline for differing reasons and the third one would use it as a means to gain more power and corruption would follow. How he had missed this change in his once favorite student was beyond him as he began to realize his short comings as a sensei and a leader for allowing Orochimaru to continue his searches to increase his power whether it be for the village or himself. Regardless, the aging man believed that he could still change for the better and that one day his student could see the real strength that resided in the will of the Fire. Finally, the last two potential candidates and one reasoning Tsunade wouldn't take his place was one genin with aspirations to follow his family to the top the young Nawaki Senju youngest of the two remaining but certainly smart as he had already realized the meaning of true strength unlike most but the fact was he was no were near ready and the leader didn't think with an approaching war he could continue on without finding someone ready for the job now. This lead him to the final choice and that was Tsunade's love, Dan. While Dan was a strong smart Jonin the leader could help but wonder whether he was ready to lead an entire village granted no one is truly ready but one can be more prepared then the last. Saratobi guessed he had a few more years to wait and he could see how those around him grew and prepared for their futures.


	4. Chapter 4

Legacy of Past Hokage's 4

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

After all was settled and completed for the day the Hokage was excited as he knew that since Minato had opted to accept Jeriyia's training would be leaving in the next couple of days and he was curious what the man planned to train in that he felt it would be best learned outside of the village. While he understood that Jeriyia couldn't stay for long as the man had developed one of the strongest and most reliable information networks in all of the elemental nations he thought it was to early for the man to have chosen his successor but then again he might have procrastinated a little to long in that department as he was starting to wonder if both his Sensei's didn't just disappear on the other so that they could free themselves of paperwork.

Saratobi had spent several hours the night before trying and failing to gather any information from his former student on what he planned to teach his student on their trip or feel any more secure in his decision as the student was refusing to send a monthly progress report to him when he sent in important information that he gathered. The only information that he had gather for certain was that the two men planned at some point in their travels to visit a country called Whirlpool. Saratobi was guessing this was due to rumors that he had once heard that some of the most beautiful and enchanting women of the world lived their and he couldn't believe his student hadn't gone yet knowing of his perverted antics. If everything went as planned Jeriyia said that he planned to return Minato in three to four years time so that he could take the Jonin exams and show case all that he learned. This worried the leader as he didn't know if his student had that long until war broke out but knew that his student would return sooner should that be the case.

Putting aside his worries of being Hokage Saratobi was at the gates with two of his students and the apprentice of one to wish them a safe journey. The second student that was present was Tsunade who he was guessing was their to wish an old teammate luck and warn said man that he was not to turn his apprentice into a Super Pervert as he referred to himself. The paled look on his students face only continued to confirm his previous beliefs and suspicions that she was the mother of Minato but his guesses as to the father had never been confirmed as the man looked nothing like anyone but a Senju with his strong features and lean muscles. As his student left the village Saratobi had, had enough of the Secrets being held by Tsunade and asked her to visit him at his estate to talk over dinner. The man known as the professor was finally going to confront his student on his suspicions and he wanted to do so outside of his duties as leader and away from prying eyes and ears as he had no intention of making it official by documenting his findings.

That night over the quite meal a slightly displeased an anxious Tsunade had come clean with her former sensei and leader and told the man that she was in fact the mother of one Minato Namikaze and had given up her rights as the mother to the boy as she hoped to protect him from her enemies as well as explaining how she thought it might protect him from what she felt was a family curse to all male Senju as all died young. Saratobi while acknowledging that what she had done was brave and held some merit he thought it might have been better for the boy to grow up with a family and know the joys of being openly loved by ones family. With half of Minato's mystery uncovered he was dreading his students reaction to his next question as he planned to ask who Minato's father was and why she never thought to involve the father in raising his own son.

Tsunade had cringed at this question as she was well aware the pain that Nawaki suffered from not knowing his father due to his early death but continued to believe she had made the best decision at the time as being with his father could have only made things worse as questions as to who the mother was and it still wouldn't have solved the issue of security that she wanted that and the man just disappeared when she had returned to the village as if the woman had beat him up like she had the day she caught him peeping on her at the hot springs and not to return for ten years. Realizing his student's reluctance to come forth with the information the Hokage said that he didn't plan on making any of tonight's information official and the only reason he was asking is that he could see it was troubling her some and only wished to help his student overcome the grief of one of her previous decisions. Despite, the pleasure most would feel in being correct with an assumption Saratobi was feeling guilty as he learned he was correct in his belief that Minato was the son of two of his students and the strain placed on that relationship by the events that followed not only destroyed any possible happiness that could have occurred between the two but left one heartbroken as the other continued wallowing in guilt and shame for her actions and the pain she had caused to the one she might have loved. He knew that the parents would never be with the other again as one hurt to much and the other had found anther man who seemed to bring the woman back to life and inspire her to continue on as she was with what she believed to be her soul mate.

Now with his own torture to endure as the man he was knew the promise he made to Tsunade the other night dictated that he couldn't reveled Minato's identity but he was struggling with he should inform his father now teacher as he believe the man already believed it to be possible. The potential upcoming war with Iwa seemed to have settled the Hokage's resolve as he felt the continued silence and anonymity of Minato was in his best interest as if either of his parents names were discovered he would be made a prime target for abduction or assassination which was the exact reason that Tsunade had gone to such great lengths to ensure his safety after birth.

Check out the poll let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Legacy of Past Hokage's 5

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

A/N

Since no one responded to the poll I have removed it and will only update on rare occasions when I am inspired to continue writing through others great stories may try another poll later on.

\

After leaving the village the Super pervert and apprentice took off at speeds believed impossible to most as they made their trek toward Whirlpool Country. Jiraiya couldn't believe he had yet to make the trek to Whirlpool as it was hailed as the birthplace of most beautiful women in the elemental nations and Diaymo's would offer hefty dowry's in order to marry some of the beauties. The fact that his student had mentioned wanting to visit this country had impressed the Super Pervert as he believed that his student planned to peek at the women. Minato had other plans as he researched his childhood he came across papers that indicated that the only person to posses the Namikaze name in Konoha was none other then the first Hokage's wife and his research indicated that the woman had originally been from Whirlpool which his birth certificate also mentioned he was from but not how he came to Konoha.

Minato had spent years trying to determine who his parents where as he believed that he was being lied to and he wanted to know why. Spending most of his time prior to the academy on studying the history of the village clans and its Shinobi he discovered many interesting facts among those was the fact that their was only one Namikaze on record in the village and they died long before his birth and was the wife of a Senju. This information along with the strikingly similar hair color that he had with Tsunade and the completely uncontrollable hair that seemed to posses the male Senju lead Minato to consider that he could have some relation to the strongest clan in the Village. Minato continued searching an discovered in one of his illegal searches of village documents at the hospital of the Senju clan and himself that all the males died at an early age while the women would suffer great depression's at the lose of the men.

It was in this search that he finally came across his birth certificate after years of searching the Hospital. The Birth certificate had indicated that his origins were indeed that of Whirlpool and listed that he was orphaned shortly after birth when his parents where murdered by bandits. This seemed to contradict his belief that his mother was Tsunade but believed his answers could be found in Whirlpool. With all the years of studying and training Minato had little time to observe his fellow class mates or interact for that mater as he was generally to tired to bother as he considered most of the girls in his class to be what was commonly referred to as the dreaded Fan girl's of Fugaku Uchiha a man considered a genius that had excelled beyond everyone in the class. Minato never really cared for titles and such so rather then take the title as rookie allowed everyone to believe that the orphan was only book smart and knew what was taught in the academy despite having broke into the Shinobi Library since age seven to study the more advanced arts such as sealing and Jutsu that wouldn't be made available to him until he made Jonin.

With his advanced stealth and researching abilities Minato learned that knowledge was power and once heritage in the wrong hands could spell disaster as he discovered that many of the other countries when faced with an extraordinarily strong opponent would go so far as to kill an entire clan to prevent a later power struggle which is why the Senju clan had dwindled to such small numbers and only had a single female left albeit probably the strongest female in all of the elemental countries but what was intriguing was that for the most part Tsunade had been left alone aside from some early kidnapping attempts of which he guessed was the other countries attempts at strengthen themselves through the Senju blood by using her as breeding stock. This thought angered Minato as he believed that a child should only be the result of a loving relationship of a committed couple. This belief developed as he had grown up in the orphanage and witnessed many of the children that were dropped off as a result of a rape where the women could bring themselves to raise the children in question. The second was that he had noticed that one man in the village had tried numerous times to adopt him always to be turned down for reasons he didn't know and would instead take one of the other children of which would never bee seen again. He had lost many friends to this man and had vowed to discover who he was and what he did to the children he adopted.

At an early age he discovered he a knack for locks and had broken into the head masters office to look up the man who seemed to be so interested in him that he would continuously seek to adopt him then adopt one of his friends instead. The man's name was Danzo Shimura one of the Villages Counsel members and Ninja of he village who had previously battled for title of Hokage against the Third but had lost out due to his less then friendly attitude and belief that true strength only showed itself to those that denied their feelings much like the Huyga and Uchiha. Minato continued his research into this man as well as expanding his research in to the anonymous donor to the orphanage who reserved the right to approve or deny any adoption requests pertaining to himself. Confused as to why the person didn't simply adopt him themselves Minato continued to hit road block after road block and finally gave up as the person was better at covering their tracks then the men who followed Danzo around in the shadows. Finally giving up on finding any more information on his heritage in the village Minato vowed to search out any information he could out of possible relatives in whirlpool country and his first stop with his new Sensei and their training trip.

The information gained in whirlpool on the now extinct Namikaze clan simply proved to Minato that he was not of Namikaze decent either as records showed that the clan was whipped out in the first great war with the first Hokage's wife being the last known living Namikaze. Realizing that he may never discover his Heritage Minato reemerged himself in his training and expanding his already advanced knowledge on seals through the Libraries provided in Whirlpool that far exceeded anything he had read in Konoha. It was in his research of Seals that Minato meet a stunning redhead Kenjutsu master, Kushina Uzumaki. While both spent considerable amounts of time reading about seals the two bonded as Minato helped Kushina better understand the seals as well as Kushina teaching Minato how to properly use and handle a blade.

Realizing that he would never truly master the blade to the level that Kushina had Minato continued his development of seals as he began to work on his own technique that would be similar to that of a summoning without the animal. Minato had been more then happy to sign the Toads contract offered by Jiraiya and upon summoning his first toad in Gamabunta Minato was intrigued by the possibilities that could be offered if he could develop a way to not only use less chakra but cause less collateral damage. This lead him to further studying the seal that was used to summon proctors in the chunin exams as a means to move oneself around the battlefield to quickly take out the enemy with minimal losses to your own forces. The fact that no one else had thought of this meant that it would either be extremely difficult or it was extremely dangerous to the user. Theorizing that it was probably both Minato chose to continue working on his new technique and only used his bunshin to test the results.

During his tests Minato was more then grateful that he had learned the shadow clone Jutsu as it allowed him to test his early stages of the seals he was looking into using as well as provided feedback through memories on what went wrong with each step. In the end Minato was nearing completion of the technique and in the final stages he planed to hid a blood seal within all the other seals preventing others from using his technique and adding further complexity to the already near impossibly complex seal that he had designed. Minato tested his theory on the complexity and integrity of the seal by having both Jiraiya and Kushina's father a fellow Seal master exam the seals in depth only to discover that neither men could make heads or tails of what all the seals did or which were false seals implanted amongst the rest of the seals to provide false leads and prevent the theft of his work.

Do to the time spent with Kushina and the feelings that the two shared after showing Kushina's father his master seal Minato asked for Kushina's hand in Marriage. Seeing the young man before him as a strong and determined man Kushina's father agreed and the two where secretly married with only Kushina's family and Jiraiya present to act as witnesses. After spending nearly two years studying and strengthening his mind and body Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were planning to return to Konaha and announce his marriage to the village as well as his return as a seal master surpassing his sensei and the villages current master Jiraiya.

These plans were ruined however when the third great war broke out and Iwa, Kuso, and Kiri all attack Whirlpool in hopes of eliminating the country from the map and destroying a potential alia to Konoha in the upcoming war. This back fired as the invading villages were unaware that two Shinobi from Konoha were in the village let alone one of the Sanin thus slowing the eventual destruction of Whirlpool but allowing many to escape the country and village prior to its destruction. In the escape it was decided after Minato used his Hirashin Jutsu to reduce the invading armies numbers that his Marriage to Whirlpool's Princess would remain secret in hopes of not only protecting Kushina from his future enemies but any future children they would produce.

Thus begins War


	6. Chapter 6

Legacy of Past Hokage's 6

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

A/N Let me know if it is a little off I think I fixed everything but I started writhing this in my last chapter when I convinced myself that I had already moved past Minato to Naruto in the Library break ins. might explain some orphanage discrepencies.

During the war Minato had discovered his wife was pregnant and decided to back off of the front lines temporarily in order to remain closer to his wife and support her during her pregnancy. Not wanting to weaken the forces to much Minato disguised his reasoning by telling the third he could better serve from the Village by training future Ninja and using some of his advanced training methods to improve their soldiers before they were sent to the front lines. This was accepted and Minato took on what was considered the most advanced students from the graduating class. In addition to the genin Minato began instructing Chunin and fellow Jonin on methods to improve themselves as well as improving their use of seals for caring supplies and information. Not only was Minato working on seals that would make it impossible for the other villages to steal Konaha information but adding traps within those seals should one of the other villages be stupid enough to try and mimic or steal the sealed information.

Despite Minato's best efforts to remain in the village the training he was providing his genin was leading them to rapidly advance in skill so much that they were already promoted to chunking and his youngest was rapidly approaching Jonin. Still months out from the due date Minato chose to return to the front and hope that he could scare the enemies into submission. The only problem was that he needed an excuses to go and would do so with his team to act as a diversion. In this Mission Minato planned to unleash the Hirashin one more time in hopes the invading armies would retreat after loosing a battle to a single man. Minato's only problem with this mission was that he was going to have to leave his squad unprotected in order to reek the havoc he wanted on Iwa's front lines as they were providing the most problems to Konoha. Minato believed if he could get one village to retreat the rest would follow.

(see Mangna for events on how Kakashi gets sharigan etc.)

Upon the ending of the war Minato learned that due to stress from the war and his wife's inability to listen to doctors orders and remain in bed Kushina had miscarried their first child. This caused the to great sadness and lead to Kushina giving up her Ninja status which had yet to become official making her a Ninja of the leaf. The two lovers continued to mourn the loss of what would have been their first born as well as the loss of Obito one of Minato's students. With the war officially over and all the parties involved officially really from the losses of War Sarutobi was faced with the decision of choosing a successor as he was realizing he was getting way to old to run the village and he know had several prime candidates to take his place. Among the choices were his three students with Orichimaru leading the pack followed closely by Jiraiya's own student in Minato. Despite his young age it seemed that the Village and counsel was in favor of electing Minato as the next and he would not argue the fact as the man was responsible for ending the war in favor of Konaha and reducing its losses to being significantly less then the invading three armies nearly four Had Kumo joined in during the weakened state of all the villages Kumo could have picked off any of the other villages with ease or bulldozed through Konoha with the allied villages.

Thanking his lucky stars that Konaha had survived another great war and was still argue ably the strongest as defeating three villages was unheard of as in all previous wars everyone had either allied with someone else or was brought in and fought with another country to combat a common enemy. Choosing a successor seemed to be only a conflict of either choosing his stare pupil or arguably the strongest and smartest Ninja in the village the student of his so called weakest student. It seemed odd to Saratobi that no one ever considered Jiraiya for the position as the man was one of the Sannin and teacher to Minato the village favorite for the title of Hokage.

(We know who is chosen and who betrays the village time skip to young parentless Naruto still in Orphanage age 4.)

It was yet another typical night in one of Konoha's Orphanages as a young blonde yet again was forced to sneak out of his room away from the rest of the children to steal food for himself as his care givers ignored his needs as a growing boy in hopes that he would disappear if ignored long enough. To most this would seem wrong but Naruto had grow accustom to this type of treatment as he came to realize that other then the creepy man with the cane, bad arm and covered eye and the village Hokage no one seemed to be interested in him or if they were they wanted to case him harm. While he didn't know why he seemed to be afraid of the creepy man yet he wondered why the man was continuously denied the option to adopt him as he was wondering if it would truly be so bad to go with the man when he was being mistreated in the orphanage and not wanted. Naruto was considerably smaller then the rest of the children his age despite being considerably faster and stronger then the rest it seemed that what ever food he did find was never enough as his body always appeared to be malnourished. Naruto had also begun to wonder why he was the only child that was routinely physically disciplined by the caretakers when all the others for a similar problem were only issued verbal warnings.

Deciding that in addition to finding food tonight he was going to search out answers outside of the Orphanage. Maybe if he expanded his search beyond the walls of his prison he could find more food as well as learn something as he was continuously mocked by the other kids for not being allowed to go to school or knowing many of the other basics that they were learning from teachers outside of the orphanage or in Naruto's case prison as he wasn't allowed to leave and rarely could go outside for fresh air. Naruto began his quest for food by scouring the garbage's of the restaurants and finding some edible food that he considered a vast improvement on the slop he could find in the orphanage. After finding enough to finally feel full for the first time in years Naruto continued his search by locating the Library. To most it would seem wrong to break into a building but Naruto reasoned that since everyone else could go their to learn why couldn't he and since the only time he could get out was at night when everyone else slept why not do it at night when no one was around to stop him.

After only two months of leaving the orphanage at night to find food and seek knowledge Naruto determined that it would just be easier to survive outside of the Orphanage and just stopped returning for his verbal and physical abuse at the hands of the caretakers. Realizing that the streets weren't a safe place for him to sleep during the day Naruto searched the woods surrounding the Library and found a cozy cave to hide in during the day. With a relatively safe environment to sleep in Naruto continued his late night learning as well as improving his nutritional intake by learning what was edible in the woods and what wasn't by scouring the library on anything food or agriculturally related. It didn't take long for him to learn that several plants could be poisonous if ingested but helpful if used as an ointment for scratches and burns he received from his environment or the fires he built to cook or simply to keep warm in his cave. Wanting to expand beyond just survival Naruto began spreading further in to the Library and learning advanced reading techniques to speed up his learning process so that he could learn more and faster. With a better understanding of what he was doing Naruto felt it was time to learn how to protect himself both physically and emotionally thus began his research on laws, meditation, and finally Law. During his law searches Naruto began doing background on not only the reasoning behind them but their creators and backers. This lead to him not only learning all the laws in the village but also knowing more about them then those posted to enforce them as well as those who resided over them in the village counsel. This caused Naruto to research both civilian and Ninja counsel's to learn their purpose and authority over the village. What Naruto learned is that the counsel seemed to be overstepping their bounds at least the civilian part and it was being lead by the Hokage's counsel.

In Naruto searches he learned that the majority of the ninja counsel was impartial towards him and that the only active members of the ninja counsel that objected to his adoption request were the Uchiha and the elder counselors. The Yamanaka's, Akimichi's and Nara clans had on several occasions attempted to adopt him but had always been denied by the Civilians, Uchiha and Elders for no specific reasons. The Hyuga, Aburme and Inuzuha Clans always remained neutral and would support most attempts at adoption with the exception of Danzo as they believed it wasn't their place to interfere with the other clans so long as they weren't affected and Danzo was not to be trusted as they believed the man was plotting to take over the village was what Naruto could reason as he had learned that the man was the previous leader of a group called Root that the fourth Hokage had disbanded early in his rule as Hokage.

With the knowledge that he had the majority of the village against him with only a few members that were willing to publicly support him Naruto continued his information gathering by breaking into and researching everything he could on laws and Village history at the civilian Library in preparation for his future assault on the Ninja Library. After several months of research in the Library Naruto was certain that he was the only child in the village that required a counsel meeting to review any adoption request and the only other similar case had been one Minato Namikaze who's case was subject to have been reviewed by an anonymous benefactor who denied all requests with the continued support of said orphanage. Naruto knew this was not the case as he continuously reviewed the funding of his orphanage and other then the support from the Hokage no changes had been made to the orphanage even after he ran away. Now with a nearly complete knowledge of the village history and laws pertaining to both civilian and Ninja as both documents were held in the Library as it was only right that the citizens be allowed to know what rights they had when dealing with Ninja's and what special treatment that was available to Ninja property.

With all the time that Naruto had spent studying at night Naruto also dove into the layout of the village blueprints as a means of gaining knowledge on how to gain access to the Ninja Library at night once they closed as well as allowing him to move around the village unnoticed. Armed with all the knowledge he could gain that wasn't top-secret and sealed beyond his current intrusion level skills such as the blue prints to the Hokage tower and village patrol routes Naruto was fairly confident that he could gain access to the Ninja Library by the end of the week if not the start of next week after he observed patrol routes and human traffic in the area at night prior to his breaking in. To those that would meet a future Naruto who boldly wears Orange and barges in head first this would astonish them as he was taking careful accounts of his surroundings as well as meticulous planning more befitting of a Nara or Aburme. By the end of the week he was confident that he had all the schedules down and confident he would be caught.

In Naruto's first break in he started in the low level information pertaining to seals as he was curious about the one he found on his belly and wished to learn all he could in hopes of learning what it was and exactly what it did. This lead Naruto to the discovery of Storage scrolls which meant he needed to learn what chakra was as well as how to use it. Realizing that he wasn't going to gain much information on seals and their meanings without first learning about chakra and its uses Naruto dove into this topic and not only learned how to channel Chakra but that he had two sources. This confused Naruto as all of his reading only mentioned that he would have one. This lead to Naruto diving into information on Kekke gen ki's Still unable to come up with an answer he went back to learning about chakra, uses of and finally how to control said Chakra. During his reading he discovered several methods for practicing control and that with enough use and proper training one could perform their jutsu's without the use of had seals. Intrigued by this he continued on and learned that most didn't obtain this type of control or mastery until they were Jonin and even then they could only do so on a half dozen or so of their jutsu's. Naruto was intrigued by this as he had learned that one clan in his village was know for stealing jutsu's and not wanting this to be his case Naruto vowed to achieve this level of mastery for two reasons to protect his jutsu's as well as provided the advantage of surprise as it would be impossible to know what jutsu's he was going to use.

In the first couple of months Naruto was still just barely making a dent in Chakra theory and control. Naruto pushed himself to learn as much about control as he could as it was the key to learning how to do seal less jutsu's that and he learned that starting early would make controlling it easier in the long run and for some reason he already possessed lager then normal reserves. Upon learning this Naruto began to search out methods of suppressing Chakra to further confuse future opponents (Jonin level skill again). In his continued assaults on the Library the now five year old Naruto had begun to copy down jutsu's that he found in hopes of learning them back at his cave during the day when no one was watching and he would have time. Surprised no one had come looking for him in over a year Naruto began to wonder if people thought he was dead. Along with breaking into the Library Naruto began to test his knowledge by using henge and going into the village to buy goods as well as earn money by helping people with chores as well as delivering product for shops. After discovering that he could successfully fool everyone Naruto decided to see if people would recognize him without a henge so he began to walk the streets during the day.

Sorry cliffy


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy of Past Hokage's 7

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

During his non henged tips into the village Naruto began to notice recognition in the faces of many of the villagers and it was once again just like back in the orphanage hate was the predominate emotion being directed at him. In an effort to further his suspicions on people's actions he decided to buy some goods and see how the shop keepers he worked for and shopped at under his henge would react. The reactions varied but their meaning was clear he was not welcome in their shops and if they didn't outright throw him out of the shop they were going to sell him inferior product at inflated prices. Not understanding the meaning behind this he left wearing his latest purchase an orange jumpsuit that the shop keeper insisted was the only thing he was worthy of owning.

After that first day Naruto once again resumed his henged personalities in order to make a living and periodically try and ask people about the blond haired kid that wore orange. In order to make this feasible he would show up once or twice a week in the village in the jumpsuit just to remind people that he was still their.

It was rapidly approaching his sixth birthday and he would finally be allowed to enter the academy to be a Shinobi. This was leading to much of a debate should he enter under a henge or do so as himself. Naruto was conflicted on this matter as he feared if he entered under a henge what would happen if the noticed the henge or if during training it dropped and revealed his true face what would they do. Naruto already knew that he could keep up the henge for hours on end as he was continuously practicing it and using henge's around the village. Naruto had also become aware that his was slightly different then what the text described as a typical henge as he could be bumped and hit and it would dispel, hell once he was accidentally cut and it still didn't dispel. Despite his better judgment and several hours of weighing his options and potential consequences Naruto felt it would be best if he enter as himself rather then one of his assumed identities.

Prior to classes starting the annual Kuybi festival would be held as summer's parting gift to students and their starting school. This was strange as this day was also his birthday. Despite all his pain staking research into seals and their uses Naruto has yet to move beyond the Chunin section of the Library and thus had yet to learn what a jinchuriki was and that, that was in fact what his seal represented on his stomach. At this point Naruto hasn't quite realized just how much the villagers hate him at what links they would be willing to go to in terms of punishing or attacking him. Believing that they would be to distracted with the festival to notice him he chose this as the opportune time to try and celebrate the death of the kuybi as well as his sixth birthday.

The celebration was short lived as he was spotted early on during the festival and was forced to spend most of the time running and hiding from the villagers as the threw both sharp and hard blunt objects at him during his attempts to flee. After spending hours running and periodically using chakra to aid in his escapes Naruto was exhausted and could only hope they would give up soon so that he could henge again and leave the festival to go home and rest. The blonds luck seemed to have run out as several Chunin and a couple of recently promoted Jounin had finally spotted him and were going as they said make the Demon Pay for the damage it inflicted on the village six years ago. After ten minutes of the torture at the hands of the Ninja a couple more seemed to be joining them except these ninja wore masks with animals on them. Believing himself a goner at this point as he was severely out manned and classed by the ninja Naruto began to pray aloud that they would just finish him so that he could go in peace.

Among the new arrivals was the captain of his squad Inu and one of his best subordinates Weasel. Sickened by the act's of their fellow ninja the two elite did bring an end to the blonde's troubles as they effortlessly slaughter the newly minted Jounin and knocked out the Chunin to be taken in for questioning with Ibiki. Not realizing that the last arrivals had actually helped him Naruto had curled up into a fetal position in hopes of protecting himself. During his torture Naruto had been bloodied up pretty good and his formerly blonde hair had taken on a red tint adding to his already feral image.

With neither anbu being overly proficient in medical jutsu Inu instructed weasel to remain with the captives while he took Naruto to the hospital. Prior to leaving Inu launched a flair into the air to notify more anbu of the situation as well as signal the Hokage that his presence would be required at the hospital. Arriving at the hospital Inu was immediately meet with resistance after the staff recognized his charge as the vessel of the kyubi. This troubled the captain as it was only child and had nothing to do with what everyone was blaming him for. As Inu argued with the staff in an attempt to get treatment for Naruto Inu was surprised at the speed at witch the old Hokage had not only responded to the attack but then made it to the hospital to check on Naruto.

Just as Inu was appalled with the reaction of the staff the Hokage was quickly enraged as one of the staff nearly called the boy the kyubi in front of him. The hard glare the Hokage issued the med nin spoke volumes for the pain the man would experience should he continue his sentence and refuse to treat Naruto. Despite the numerous injuries sustained by the boy it was obvious that had it been anyone else he would have died from the torture the now former ninja of the leaf inflicted on the boy. What shocked the medics even more baffled was despite the obvious nature of his injuries it seemed that the boy was healing at an incredible rate that rivaled what the best of the current staff would have been capable of creating. Simply treating Naruto's most critical wounds and leaving the rest to heal on their own. After taking care of the wounds that they were going to treat the staff proceeded at the Hokage's insistence to clean up the blood covered child. Despite the hospitals best efforts it seemed that they could no longer return the blonde's hair to its vibrate sunny nature as his hair was now stained with bright red streaks combining both his parents hair colors albeit his father's vibrant blonde color was still the dominate shade. The added color of red as well as the rapid healing was casing many of the ignorant hospital staff to believe that the fox was taking over as it was widely known that when the fox attacked Konoha it was pure red and took no damage from any of the jutsu's used by the Shinobi.

Realizing the hospital had done all that it was going to do for Naruto and that he had yet to wake up the elderly Hokage thought it would be best to take Naruto back to his office so that he could monitor the boy until he woke up and ask him why he wasn't in the orphanage were he was supposed to be at that hour. Little did the village's leader know he would come to truly detest the what he was about to learn. After Naruto had woken up he immediately began looking around trying to get his bearings so that he could quickly plan his escape plan. The search for and escape proved fruitless as it seemed their were no real barriers stopping his escape other then the old man who used to visit him periodically in his prison. The slight frown indicated that the old man was either upset about something or he wasn't going to like the answer to a question he was about to answer.

With a barely contained rage over how the village had been treating their youngest hero the hokage came out of the night with more questions then he did answers as it became apparent the young Jinchiriki most certainly was hiding much of his life from the hokage as well as harboring a great mistrust towards the village. It had become immediately apparent the Naruto much like his father was a natural genius when it came to learning as he was talking with a much greater vocabulary then most his age as well as his ability to hide information with half truths. After several hours the hokage realized he wasn't going to get any straight answers from the kid as he had obviously taken to secrecy quit well and was adept at keeping the most important ones. All Sarutobi got was that he was thrown out of the orphanage over a year ago and that he had found a means to survive on the streets without money. This worried the Hokage as he didn't want the counsel to accuse him of theft.

The aging hokage offered to supply Naruto with housing but the boy refused saying that once the villagers were aware of his home they would simply just destroy his things as well as provide means for them to find him to further torture him like they had during the night. The fact that Naruto had thought that far ahead when the hokage had overlooked this problem startled the leader as he prided himself on his knowledge and being a master strategist. Naruto was proving while a novice to both categories was proving a natural particularly when it came to survival. \ \

Finally giving up on getting anymore information out of his young charge Sarutobi was preparing to release Naruto and reminded him to stay safe. The leader was stunned stupid when prior to leaving his office Naruto used a perfect seal less Henge prior to leaving the office. The stunned the man as Naruto shouldn't have any idea how to use a henge let alone do so seal lessly and with almost no wasted chakra. After Naruto had left the office the hokage was left to contemplate one where Naruto had learned henge as well as to wonder who was training him. Sarutobi was sure it wasn't Danzo as the man was constantly begging the counsel to turn the Demon over to him so that he could turn him into a weapon for the village.


	8. Chapter 8

Legacy of Past Hokage's 8

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto realized that when he henged leaving might have been a mistake but he couldn't afford to risk the villagers seeing him out in the open again. Naruto's most recent realization was that it would be best if he could completely disappear from the villagers hate. With the new thoughts running through his head Naruto began to contemplate completely abandoning the village and striking out on his own as he had already proven himself capable of providing for himself and he had prove more than adept at hunting. This decision only slightly worried the young shinobi hopeful as he didn't believe he had quite enough information and he knew another year or two and he could potentially have the entire library either read or copied if only he could find a better way to get all the information.

As if he had been hit by the greatest thought Naruto remembered that he had read about several types of solid clones and he had already learned both the water and earth clones. Believing that the water clone was to flimsy for his current purpose of copying the library and he didn't want to risk one dispelling and ruining either the originals or the copies for his personal library. Realizing that he might be onto something he decided to test the limits of his earth clones and realized that while durable and strong they lacked some of the finer details that would be required to expedite the collection of his library. Taking this into consideration Naruto decided to locate and copy all the bunshin variations that he could from the library in hopes that one would be suitable to performing his required task.

As the sun rose over the village of Konoha an ominess feeling settled amongst the ranks of the ninja of the village as an enraged leader called before him all of his troops in hopes of learning anything he could on the treatment of one Uzumaki Naruto and also learn if there was more in his ranks that would harm a child. After coming to the disturbing realization that either his ninja were either incredibly inept if a mere six year old child could disappear and hide from all of his soldiers brought great concerns for the villages security. The leader also came to the realization that despite his soldiers in action most had chosen a course neither of action to simply ignore Naruto neither helping the child nor in most cases aiding the villagers in the hate induced attacks.

After his morning meeting with his ninja the village leader decided it would be best if he would refrain from visiting the orphanage that formerly housed one of his favorite villagers. With his current state of mind he wasn't certain he would be able to refrain from killing the manager of the orphanage. Realizing that he couldn't go may have been the only reasonable portion of this decision as in his place he sent a woman that despite her dark and cold exterior couldn't stand the mistreatment of children. Most would think that sending Anko to investigate a child mistreatment case was a mistake however the hokage was completely aware of what he was doing as he wanted the manager to pay and he knew Anko would deliver as well as getting the information that he so desired while ensuring that he knew that they would be punished for their misgivings.

At the end of the day the newly transform a red streak blonde could be seen sneaking into the shinobi library once again. This time our village hero had a specific goal in mind locating and copying all of the elemental bunshins in the library as well as any non element bunshins possible. Along with this goal believing that his accesses to the library could become more limited in the future Naruto began to research all the knowledge he could on elemental training to make use in the future. By morning Naruto had once again nearly copied another thirty jutsu's among them was the infamous Shadow clone jutsu. With morning approaching Naruto once again collected his supplies and left the library once again unnoticed. After sneaking back to his cave Naruto once again as usual chose to get some sleep prior to practicing any of the new jutsu's and seeing what it was exactly that he copied from the library so that he could categorize and store any and all knew findings.

Later that afternoon we find the village hero/pariah training in the forest on his latest and what will most likely be his favorite bunshin if what he read about the technique was in fact true. After waking from his nap Naruto dove into the data he had collected the night before and was startled when he learned that there was in fact a bunshin that could be used for collecting data as well as would be perfect aide in training for someone who has had no one to help him and he would finally be able to make use of all of the fighting styles that he collected in the past year. If what Naruto had was true and all the data gained by his clone was returned to him as well as the ability to control once chakra was among the benefits of this clone.


	9. Chapter 9

Legacy of Past Hokage's 9

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes

After running several test on the limits and versatility of the shadow clone Naruto was certain that it was the perfect jutsu for him. With this jutsu Naruto was certain that he could gather his required information as well as prepare himself to leave the village parentally. Now with the clone's aid Naruto believed that he would be able to finish copying the Library quickly. Knowing that he was nearing the age that he would be expected to join the academy Naruto believed it would be best to join for one year and internally fail everything giving the village and everyone the belief that he was a complete failure and provide reasons for his leaving the village. With his plans in the making now Naruto only needed to figure out how he was going to break into the hospital and more importantly into records to find out who his parents were or are and what happened to them. This would be his last or among his last break-ins before leaving. Do to risks of getting caught and what Naruto could only assume would only require some of the most refined control imaginable to run the medical jutsu for comparisons on his genetic code versus those of the other inhabitants Naruto figured it would take close to a year with hundreds of clones performing Chakra control jutsu's to enable him to get the required info if it was even possible. Naruto couldn't just leave the village without at least one attempt at learning that his parents were and if there was any information left in the village that he might need to gather for himself.

Once again as night fell over the village not one but two of the village's library's were once again broken into. With the assistance of his clone's Naruto set a record for information gathered in a single night as he was able to collect nearly two hundred Jutsu's as well as information on all the other nations as well as ninja villages and their association with Konoha. Naruto was gathering this information on the other nations because as he planned to leave he needed to know where he wanted to go when the time came. Among the information gathered it was made apparent that Iwa would be a death sentence after reading about the third war and all the resentment to the village due to the actions of the fourth. Information also ruled out Kiri as he wasn't sure about his healing but he knew that he wanted nothing to do with a country that would slaughter its own people simply because they possessed bloodline ability. This only left two choices Suna and Kumo unless he was to choose a lesser known village or country other than the top 5. Suna eventually was ruled out due to its close ties to Konoha just like several of the lesser villages as they were either allied with or could in the future ally with Konoha or one of the villages he had already ruled out. This left Naruto to weight the advantages of going to either Kumo or one of its allied villages.

With several weeks of thinking Naruto had come to his decision Kumo would become his new home. Despite the Hyuga incident neither village was openly hostile towards the other and neither village showed any signs of truly getting alone due to their differing belief systems. While both villages remained rather peaceful in comparison to Iwa and Kiri the two village's couldn't be greater opposites as Kumo relied on its military strength and intimidation as well near perfect border control keeping most threats outside its village and country. In fact Naruto was fairly certain that other then the Hyuga Kumo possessed fewer enemies then Konoha as the remaining villages either ignored the country or due to the countries seemingly inactive nature since the Hyuga incident no one cared what the country did or was up to. While a lack of current data on the situation in Kumo was troubling for the multi colored haired Naruto it was still believed to be his best option.

In addition to all the information gained on the other nations Naruto expanded his research on Konoha or more specifically her extinct clans and their properties. This interest came about when Naruto realized that after the third Great War and the Kuybi attack several of the village's lesser clan's disappeared. This was a point of interest as it could explain his lack of family and having been placed in the orphanage. Of the many clan's that were wiped out only one clan's compound remained untouched by the counsel and that was the Namikaze compound and not for an apparent lack of trying but the property seemed to have had an elaborate set of security seals placed that none of the villages remaining ninja could break. Knowing that these seals were responsible for protecting the property of the fourth long after his death only furthered drove the red streaked blonde to wanting to understand seals and all of their uses as them seemed invaluable to a shinobi. Naruto also came across the now nearly extinct clan of the Senju as a point of interest as the only remaining Senju on record was that of Tsunade.

Next time let the pranks begin as the academy is sabotaged with a new loud mouth.


	10. Chapter 10

Legacy of Past Hokage's 10

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters' or am I processional writer and that is why I am using fan fiction and I do not know Japanese or will I ever claim to so please excuses any spelling mistakes and I am open to criticism.

It had taken less time than he had allotted for and Naruto had finally copied the entire ninja Library as well as finished reading everything in the civilian Library. This was not without setbacks however as Naruto quickly realized why this bunshin was so dangerous as the headaches that accompanied it if too much information was absorbed at once created a killer headache. During this time Naruto had completely immersed himself into the practice of chakra control and would himself keep no less than twenty leaves stuck to his body at any given time. While Naruto would sleep in class in an effort to ensure that people looked at him as pathetic his clones would be studying medical jutsu as well as studying sciences so that he could analyze his blood and learn how to run genetic cross examinations. This was only part of his strategy however as the remaining half were studying everything he had gathered on seals then proceeding to categorize and sort out uses and types for further research as well as to speed up future searches for specific seals. During his study's he came across the term jinchuriki finally as the clone reading this was so shocked he dropped the scroll on his foot dispelling himself and jolting the previously sleeping Naruto awake in class.

Disgruntled by the disturbance to his class Iruka asked why Naruto felt the urge to disturbed his class. Thinking quickly Naruto decided to show some signs of an inner intelligence and ask his teacher if he knew what a jinchuricki was and what happened to them when they passed on. This was a shock to the teacher as he knew for a fact none of that information was in any of the academy books and unless you had proper clearance or were a jounin that information was out of reach in part of the shinobi library for restricted use. Not knowing what to do with this new found question Iruka proceeded to ask what Naruto had been made aware of on the subject and how he had come across such information. Thinking quickly once again he said he had heard a villager talking about Konoha's own Jinchuriki and how they wished it would just die and free the village of its taint. While this was partially true Naruto had taken to mixing the words up and around a little to fit the situation best. Deciding it was best not to divulge any information on this subject Iruka said that what little he knew on the subject was of little consequence as several laws of the village prevented him from discussing the matter.

While not the information Naruto was looking for nor was it really any help he could tell just how uncomfortable the question had made the teacher and exactly how interested it had made the class on a subject that was considered off limits. So intriguing was the question that it had awakened the classes other sleeping occupant and got his brain working on digesting what would be so critical to the village that the teachers were not allowed to discuss. At this both students appeared to have gone back to sleep however both students were taking in all that they knew and with the blonde and red streaked ones knowledge on village laws and such was immensely useful in not only determining that he was the jinchuriki but also just how stupid the village was as it were what he was able to read was true had he been killed this past year not only would the beast have been released but it would have been released within the village thus destroying everything and everyone if the power of the beast was remotely close to anything he had read on the subject. What a foolish village this was not only to disrespect the man who saved them but to also cause so much damage and abuse to the very individual that was keeping them safe from the start of his life.

Believing he had gathered nearly enough data and his purpose for staying in the village was drawing to an end Naruto believed he could leave after the first semester provided he was able to obtain the last of the information he sought. Believing he had gained sufficient knowledge in the identification of seals and how he had been meticulously organizing the types and styles of all the different variations on seals Naruto determined it was time to make an attempt on the Namikaze residence to find out what secrets it held and if his suspicions were correct and he was the son of the Yellow Flash. If his suspicions were correct he would be leavening the village just before semester end using a iwa bunshin and kage bunshin to take his place in hopes that they would realize his disappearance for a couple of days after the new semester would start. Naruto was certain that this would work as he had his bunshins practice conserving their chakra and was able to get both bunshins to last up to three weeks prior to his current level of control in chakra manipulation.

The last three weeks of the semester flew by as Naruto ready himself to leave by sealing up all of his belongings as well as his complete library. During this time Naruto had visited the Namikaze residence on a nightly basis after cracking what was simply a combined blood chakra seal to keep all none related individuals out of the compound. While it may have been surprising for most that such a simple seal would baffle the villages seal master's it wasn't that hard for Naruto as the village's only two real seal masters either didn't want into the compound or were out of the village near permanently. The remaining so called masters if you could call them that could barely make adequate paper bombs or storage seals if what he had seen in the stores were anything to go by and that when he would bring in his own seals to sell to the stores they would practically beg him for more as his seals were defect free and required less chakra to activate and could in the closest comparison hold five times as much gear as any of the other seals made available in the village.

Naruto once again realized that thanks to the seal he had discovered at least half of his heritage by simply gaining access to the Namikaze grounds began to once again sort and seal everything in the compound mimicking portions of the compounds seal into what would be his new storage seals that would only permit him access to their treasure. While going through the belongings of his father Naruto came across several books that had been customized by his father on the finer aspects of seals as well as books that he had written himself on seals so far advanced beyond what the library contained he found himself having to reread everything he had learned about seals from his father's personal library on seals just to simply understand that what was in the library's books was simply put the bastardized version of seals. The books weren't the only valuables Naruto found in the library he had found two letters from his parents to him.

First letter

Dear Naruto

I know this is a lot for a father to ask his son but I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive him for not only abandoning his son at birth but for adding to that burden by forcing you to carry with you the very beast that will cause my own death. I realize that by asking my successor to keep your parentage a secret my seem harsh but with the enemies I have made I can only hope that now that you are eighteen and a ninja of the village you can understand that I couldn't ask another family to carry a burden I was unable to carry myself. You are probably wondering why I asked that you not know that I was your father until you had turned eighteen well it has mostly to do with my signature jutsu as you can't really use it until your body has reached this maturity or else you would risk destroying yourself while using it. I can only pray that the village listened to my last wish and you were granted a pleasant childhood but I know that is unlikely as I discovered in my research on jinchuriki that with the exception of Kumo villages either see these individuals as weapons or scorn them believing they are the beast they carry. Kumo is slightly different in that I discovered that their current jinchuriki of the Hachibi is considered the village guardian and a last line of defense alongside his brother E. I don't know how our village will react I can only hope that you can find peace and acceptance. Let the will of the Fire be passed on through you.

Love Minato Namikaze

Second Letter

Dear Naruto

I had such great plans for raising you my son but it seems my time is drawing short I can only hope that another mother can see what I see in you and raise you as her own. You won't find any information on me in the village as I was never truly a citizen. The Uzumaki family is originally from Whirlpool and we were wiped out during third war. I believe that I am the last of my clan much like your father as Iwa and Kiri destroyed our homeland and our family out of fear for what our family was known for and that was our tremendous chakra reserves and ability to practically spam battlefields with high level jutsu making it difficult to for other countries to conquer our lands as we were the last of the clans to maintain our own land with the creation of villages and do so without the backing of anyone but our own clan. In hind sight this was probably a bad idea but it enabled us to remain truly free and granted our family the right to decline any missions that we believed went against what we stood for. It seemed that one reason I was able to survive the onslaught to our village was that I was perhaps one of the few in the clan who believed in rounding out my arsenal as gained the name red death from Kiri in their bingo books as I took out three of the seven swordsman on my own before collapsing in exhaustion and saved by your father and brought to Konoha. I leave you this letter in hopes that you can forgive me as the hospital has been swamped and the medical staff seems to be unable to stop my bleeding and informed me I wouldn't survive the night. Live strong my son and use my sword well I had your father seal it at the bottom of the scroll with all of the instructions to our family's style the Hiten Mitsurugi. This style is considered the pinnacle of swordsmanship and has only ever had one master at any given time the last being your great grandfather.

Love Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze

To say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement Not only did both his parents love him but it seemed that his greatest burden was also their reason for leaving him as one died protecting the entire village and the other as a result due to the influx of patients coming into the hospital. Sealing the remainder of his family's belongings into scrolls Naruto knew that at the end of the week operation freedom would commence as he would take off in search of a life and love like his parents. Naruto could only hope his parents would understand his abandoning of a village that despised him and in his opinion would never respect him. The final piece of Naruto's escape would be a prank on the village followed by a mass pursuit to test the villages tracking abilities. Naruto knew that the three clans known for tracking would make this difficult as he would have to find a way to fool the all seeing eyes of the Hyuga, the noses of the Inuzka, and the bugs of the Aburame. While the nose and bugs would be easy as he would simply add his sent to his bunshins and the clones already possessed his chakra so that would in essence fool the latter half of the village trackers but the Hyuga presented a problem in that they could see the differences in the Iwa and Kage bunshins making them the most difficult to fool. So to test some theories of his own during the night Naruto had his bunshins cover the village moving everywhere and leave his scent and chakra makers everywhere to confuse the majority of the trackers and then just run and hide to test his own skills of evasion and speed against the trackers of the village. While his clones worked on his evasion plans Naruto proceeded to paint the Hokage monument with Masked faces and adding whiskers to his father's face to make his father look more like him rather than the other way around.

When morning hit and orange clad blonde could be periodically seen outrunning his pursuers and confused members of the Inuzka and Aburame clans trying to figure out why their partners were telling them that their target was everywhere and nowhere at the same time as every single trail that they followed lead to a new dead end. Villagers were outraged by the mockery of the village s the demon brat seemed to be rubbing it in the villages face that he looked like their beloved deceased leader Minato. The Sarutobi was amused as he felt it was an accurate display of the past leaders as his face resembled that of the mask he wore on his black op missions as a young boy despite the added nose bleed and the first and second were painted with trees and waves representing their affinities and special abilities. Despite his amusement the Hokage was concerned as to why Naruto would have painted the fourths face to look like his own and better yet why some of his best trackers had yet to bring said charge to his office so that he could question the boy.

It wasn't until it was time for class to start that any true leads could be found on Naruto and the culprit responsible for the morning activity was captured by one Iruka and taken into class for the daily torture that his students called lectures. As the day progressed and the red streaked blonde appeared to be sleeping through class Naruto was actually processing all that he learned on the trackers of the village. What Naruto learned was that he was in fact correct in his assessment of the weaknesses of each of the village trackers included and that tomorrow he would create his replacements for classes after the break maximizing the chakra he would infuse the two bunshins with before calling it a day to rest up and make his army that he would have scatter out in all directions leaving the village while he would take off for Kumo. If Naruto was correct in his assumptions he could make it to the border of Kumo in two weeks time and with a week lead time combined with the false leads his clones would lead the search parties on any addition time his clones could provide in the academy were practically unnecessary as catching him would require knowledge only he and his Kage bunshins possessed and that was the information on where he was going. Add that into the fact that the village sensor was only able to locate him after he stopped suppressing his chakra to hide from the pursuers and provide greater disturbances was only matched by some of the villages top Anbu operatives in Weasel and Inu who had caught Naruto in the night painting and simply let he be as they thought it was a simple prank and wanted to see how things turned out. The two were stunned when despite wearing a kill me orange jumpsuit Naruto not only evaded but seemed to confuse all the top trackers of the village for four hours before seemingly giving up and stopped suppressing his enormous chakra stores and allowing one of the villages actual sensor types to locate him and take him to class.

Both of the Anbu had been impressed with the blonde's ability to not only wreak havoc on the village but the minute effort he seemed to exude while trumping all attempts at capture and skills in evasion seemed to be on par with their own. Had they not been masters of suppressing their own precence they were certain that they would have never been able to follow let along track the mischief maker. Inu thought it was hilarious that the supposed dead last of his class in that one night showed skills on par with if not beyond all of the new recruits. Inu believed it was time to talk with the Hokage on having Naruto tested as his latest stunt proved that he was already beyond anything that could be learned in the academy and he would enjoy taking the boy under his tutelage and train him to be a member of Anbu.

Sweet I seem to have finally gotten back into the grove and broke some of the writer's block that has been troubling me if this chapter is anything to go by and to think I could keep going on this chapter for longer but will stop and pick up in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Hokage's Legacy 11

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

The next morning was the start of break between semesters and with no one able to locate the blonde hero once again Inu could be found in front of the village leader pleading to take an apprentice from the academy in one Naruto Uzumaki as he pleaded the case on what he and weasel had observed in the abilities of the villages most surprising citizen or should we say at this point former resident. After listening to one of the villages previous and most promising prodigies the Hokage finally relented and agreed provided Naruto would agree. After a search was conducted it was apparent to the Hokage if Naruto didn't want to be found he wouldn't be found. Had the Hokage pushed further the village trackers would have noticed that every gate in the village presented traces of Naruto leaving the village and that the village had failed the Legacy of all the dead leaders.

Believing it would be easiest to locate Naruto once classes started up again in a week both Inu and the Hokage decided that they would devise a training regiment for the first academy to student to be brought into the Anbu guard. Despite the uncharacteristic difference in style between the leader and current head of Anbu Inu and the Hokage were able to agree that it was too early to train Naruto to kill but to further work on his speed and strength would be the best to start as well as chakra control as they believed that it would be an issue for the child considering both his parents had been blessed with massive chakra stores and add to that the greatest of the Biju and you would have a ninja with seemingly endless chakra.

One week later and Naruto had made it to Tazunka Gai and prepares to rest before he crosses the border into Kumo. Thanks to his stamina and his desire to be free from Konaha Naruto had continued running into the late hours for a couple of nights and add to that, that he was actually running faster than normal thanks in part to not having to dodge or avoid traffic Naruto was pleased to realize that he was in fact faster then he previously thought and add to that prior to departing Naruto removed his weights as well as released his chakra seals further reducing the stress on his body and granting him speed worthy of one Kakashi Hatake (Inu). Despite his young age Naruto had just achieved a feat thought impossible by the village as he was second to speed from his former village to only one man in Miato Gai and on an even grounds with said man's eternal rival. Thanks to the time that Naruto was able to make up in the trip Naruto felt it was an opportune time to rest and take in some final sites of his soon to be former country as despite being what most would consider being a stamina freak Naruto was in need of a day or two of rest to get himself ready to move on and find his new home.

As part of his rest Naruto decided to make use of one of his greatest skills the Henge and try his luck at gambling as he was certain he would probably require more funds to survive once he made it to Kumo. In the first casino he noticed a middle age woman with what was the most impressive rack he had ever witnessed playing and losing badly as she continued to shove money on the table for new bets only for the house to rake it in after she lost. Wondering why someone would continue to play despite her mounting loses Naruto decided to walk up to the table and ask the woman if she even knew what she was doing. As to him it was obvious either she didn't understand the game or she truly enjoyed losing all her money. It seemed that by asking her if she knew the rules and if she did was she stupid to keep playing and handing all her money over to the casino. The tick mark the woman had on her face added to the steam being emitted from her ears indicated that either she was aware and didn't appreciate her bad luck being pointed out so she told Naruto to show her how it was done. Naruto said he would and that despite it being his first time he was certain he could out play her with ease. This only served to further piss the woman off especially after Naruto started out by winning the first six hands without taking his money off the table thus shutting down the table and getting him removed from the casino. Intrigued by the luck of the man that infuriated her Tsunade followed the man out of the casino after witnessing what had to be her polar opposite when it came to gambling as the man couldn't lose. Tsunade was also following as she was interested to know more about the man as she could sense that he was using chakra but she had already tried to release a henge and nothing happened.

Sensing that he was being followed Naruto turned around and asked his stalker if there was anything he could do for them. Taken back by the fact that a civilian was able to sense her Tsunade decided it was best to as why she could sense that he was using chakra and why she couldn't dispel his henge. At this Naruto was a little surprised as most people could never sense his henge and to top that off his ability to suppress his chakra had finally reached a point that most suspected that he was of a civilian background and she was questioning this. Not sure how to answer Naruto countered with a question of his own as he reprimanded Tsunade for not introducing herself before questioning him. Slightly taken back by the individual's secrecy Tsunade responded by giving her name and title amongst the Sanin hoping to either impress or scare the man in front of her. The surprise on Naruto's face was evident as he had yet to master the art of counseling his emotions. The smirk on Tsunade's was short lived as Naruto's response was to release his Henge reviling his six year old self instead of the unassuming man he had henged into. Now it was Tsunade's turn to be shocked as the person in front of her was a near perfect replica of her deceased son Minato.

Knowing the woman's identity didn't faze Naruto as he had become accustomed to dealing with people of either perceived importance or actual importance and if he could stare down the god of shinobi Sarutobi Hiruzen unaffected then one of his students would be easy. What happened next was of mild interest to Naruto as Tsunade seemed too angered slightly by his appearance as she growled out the question of who he was and demanded that he drop the seconded henge. Startled by the change of events Naruto began by saying that in his previous village he was called Naruto Uzumakai but he knew this to be false as he was hated by most of the villagers and then to top things off he mentioned that he was well aware that the reason for this was because of the actions that killed his father. Surprised by the perceived maturity of the boy she asked what that was and the response was that she should observe the whisker marks on his face as it was not a normal feature that most people possessed. Surprised she had overlooked the slight difference in the child before her and the once she lost six years ago Tsunade started to do the math and realized the child in front of her was of that approximate age and combined with the fact that he possessed the name of his mother and the name she knew his parents had chosen for him Tsunade was once again angered but not at the child but Konoha.

As Tsunade took in the information presented to her she could help but wonder why they lied to her and even more importantly why a six year old was traveling on his own outside the village. Realizing that at least some of these answers could be answered now Tsunade asked Naruto if he wanted to get some lunch her treat. Unaware that he may have just discovered the only object more dangerous to her funds then gambling in Naruto's stomach the two former residence of Konoha traveled into a bar to get something to eat. Tsunade didn't want to reveal too much to her grandchild as it seemed he was already at least partially aware that the name he was using wasn't his given name much like was done for his father Naruto was being protected under a false identity. Over the lunch Tsunade found that while Naruto had no problems eating while he told her his life story and how Konoha had treated he Tsunade couldn't even touch her food as she found it revolting at the sheer stupidity of her former village. Tsunade offered to let Naruto join her and her apprentice in her travels as she felt it was her duty now to look after her only grandchild and ensure his safety. Naruto's rejection of the offer was somewhat of a surprise but his reasoning was sound as he stated that despite the fact that he was considered a civilian in the village he couldn't risk sticking around long as he knew either Anbu would be hunting him or Danzo and he Ne once he realized that he was outside of the village. Tsunade was prepared to argue that was the precise reason he should join her but he cut her off by saying she was entirely too easy to track due to her gambling and drinking and once word was out about her new traveling companion being a young blonde the village would search her out looking for both of them.

The cunning and shrewdness of Naruto's intellect spoke volumes for his future as a ninja and arguing was pointless. Angered by her grandson's inability to trust their home village Tsunade was willing to give him time to grow and develop before she sought him out and reveled herself as his grandmother only hoping that in doing so she could be forgiven for abandoning him after she told him she believed he was dead.

After the two had parted Tsunade sought out her apprentice as they would be leaving sooner than planned and would be visiting her old home as she had business to attend to. Konoha was about to experience the most dangerous beast in all the elemental nations and that was a pissed off Sanin and grandmother in one Tsunade Senju former believed to be the ender of her family line. If only she could reveal everthing to the counsel she knew it wouldn't be long before all hell broke loose. The only warning Konoha would get was another foreboding feeling of the elderly leader as he sensed potential doom approaching the village. It was in that moment the god of shinobi considered doing the most heinous of crimes he could think of as he feared he was in deep trouble by whatever was approaching. The leader was actually considering abandoning his village and running for his life. The only person more terrified at the moment was Tsunade's traveling companion Shizune as she hadn't seen her master so worked up in a long time and if the dark aura the woman was emitting then the fire burning in her eyes would be enough to stop even the most foolish of people from crossing her at the moment.

Next chapter Beware Konoha and hello Kumo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hokage's Legacy 12

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

It had only taken Tsunade and Shizune a couple of days to reach Konoha as Tsunade insisted that they would rest once they had reached the village. It took only one day of rest for Tsunade to return to a hundred percent and that day just so happened to be the first day classes would resume at the academy. As the Hokage prepared to have Naruto sent directly to his office after he arrived in class the leader was in for the surprise of his life when he read the previous day's report that one of his students had returned to the village.

Believing this was a good sign that his student had finally overcome her grief the leader was excited to see his former student and catch up. Just as the leader had expected as soon as classes were set to begin Naruto had reported to his office however he had never expected him to do so via Shunshin. Before the leader could even process his surprise of the event he went on guard as his doors were busted in by what he would say was the most terrifying being he had ever witnessed and that was a truly pissed off Woman. Sarutobi was known to preach to the village the will of Fire but he never would have thought the day would come when he wished he could forget about it as the raging fire in Tsunade's eyes spoke volumes for the trouble the village would be in.

Surprise seemed to be the emotion of the day as it was clearly written all over the latest occupant of the rooms face as she whispered out Naruto and how. The clone simply turned around and said that the Shunshin had brought him to his limit before he dispersed in a cloud of smoke. Now the two remaining members of the room were even further shocked by this occurrence as neither was aware that he knew the jutsu and one for knowing how long the jutsu had been maintained. Sarutobi was the first to come out of his stupor and ask what had caused the return of his wayward student and her response caused the man to pale at the implications of such action. After Tsunade mentioned that he had run into her grandson on the road and that he said that he was leaving his home village to be free of the hate and violence Sarutobi finally realized he was too late in saving the Yondime's Legacy as he was already gone. Turning to his student he proceeded to ask why she didn't stop him and the response he got sent a chill down his spine.

Tsunade informed her sensei that she had tried to convince Naruto to travel with her as his apprentice but he declined stating he didn't want the hunter nin after them and that he knew once word was out of his escape Danzo would send his Ne after him in hopes of using him as one of his own. These revelations startled the Hokage as he was amazed at the knowledge that Naruto divulged in a single encounter with Tsunade as well as how well he knew and understood the politics of the village to the extent that he mention he knew unless the village could he was beyond civilian in standing or the village chose to pursue all those who had abandoned the village they could not send pursuit teams after him or else answer to the fire diamyo himself and explain why they had chosen to track down an unaccompanied civilian with hunter nin. While still tempting the Hokage let it go as he knew if the diamyo were to hear how the village's greatest hero and sole heir to the founding clan of the village was treated change would be inevitable and true marshal law would be brought down by the diamyo himself.

Hoping to change topics quickly before his student once again chose to leave the village Sarutobi asked his student what her plans were and her response not only startled the man but relieved him as he knew his time was up. Tsunade said she was there to correct the mistakes made by those in power and return the village to what her grandfather and Uncle had envisioned when they founded the village. Believing that Tsunade was his current best choice of successor Sarutobi agreed with a small sense of fear as it was clear the Woman had a mission and that mission was pain to any and all who had done wrong to her family and their wishes. The biggest target for this anger had to be the civilian counsel and the current advisors as it was obvious they had been abusing their powers granted to them either from the second or his own actions in their creations. Not only was Tsunade demanding leadership of the Village she expected to take his place by the end of the week so as to fully demonstrate her will and command over the village.

As the day was coming to a close Anbu had been dispatched to inform all counsel members of a meeting to take place the next day and that attendance would be mandatory. The purpose of this meeting was vague but two people knew what it pertained to and that was one leader would be stepping down again as another laid claim to what her family had built and finally assumed the position that was rightfully hers to begin with. In the Senju manor plans were being drawn up and change was on the horizon. While the village was always considered to be a ninja village today that would be made abundantly clear once Tsunade took command of her army and cleaned out all of the rotten roots. The first aspect of her plan was a complete separation of committees as the civilian counsel would lose nearly all the power they had accumulated over the years and would soon be taking over the majority of the paperwork created by them as they had expected the ninja and Hokage to take care of everything. Not only would the counsel loose this power they would also have to submit all request for changes and document expenditures made as well as provide proof of a need or advantage taken by all accounts. Essentially she was going to give the counsel a small budget and then use them as a filter of civilian requests so that only the truly important one's made it to her desk. Following behind this action was the complete abolishment of the advisors to the Hokage as it was never in the law books or drafting of the village that they would exist as that was the job of the Ninja counsel created by her great-uncle and the second Hokage. These two acts alone would be because for a major uprising but Tsunade would not let those that persecuted and hindered the growth of her grandson goes un punished as she had every intention of notifying the diamyo of what she was doing and why. As morning broke the Horizon and the future Hokage had yet to take a break from her plans Shizune could be seen staring sleepy eyed at her master and wonder what she was up to.

Finally breaking from her work Tsunade noticed her apprentice was finally awake and decided to set her plan into motion and have her deliver the paperwork needed to set her changes into motion for the village as Tsunade wanted to be sure that one she could trust the messenger as well as ensure the diamyo could be certain that the sender of the letter was in fact her as he was well aware that Tsunade had once claimed after healing the man's wife and daughter of illness that she would never take the title of Hokage or return to the village that had destroyed her family. Realizing this thought only further infuriated the last of the Senju by name at least as she realized the village was not the cause of this but it was in fact at least partially her fault for leaving and not questioning the advisors who told her that Naruto had died during the sealing along with Minato thus driving the woman from the village and away from her family. Stopping this train of thought for the moment Tsunade motioned for Shizune to enter and asked her to take the letter on the table and deliver it to the Diamyo immediately and to await a response before returning to the village. Shock was the only emotion that Tsunade registered in Shizune's face as realization dawned that they would be staying in Konoha and she still had no idea why. Taking the letter and securing it in one of her inner pockets Shizune bowed to Tsunade before exiting the estate to make a quick departure toward the capital.

With Shizune out of the manor Tsunade returned to her thoughts on the punishment that would befall the advisors and Danzo for their treachery towards her and the village. The sadistic grin that eventually made its way across Tsunade's face would rival the grin of her former teammate and traitor to the village in Orochimaru should he see the day when he could overlook the village as he destroyed his home while possessing a sharigan. This grin was so sadistic that even members of the I&T department would cringe in fear as the methods of torture were far beyond anything they would have ever dreamed up and this included the methods that were thought up by Anko as she contemplated her revenge on her former mentor and master in Orochimaru. Tsunade was becoming almost antsy as she knew her apprentice would be returning to the village by the end of the week when her instatement to the position of Hokage would be made public as well as the changes she wished to bring forth as the village would finally be reminded of the leadership brought forth by its founding fathers as well as that which Minato had set to instate and use to further improve the village's strength.

The council meeting was set to begin and what the counsel thought to be only one missing member was actually two as the empty seat next to the Hokage's would indicate the civilian counsel was busy discussing the apparent absence of the village pariah as no one had seen him since the semester break in the academy and very few pranks had been made causing many to worry as to what the demon was up to now. All conversation came to an immediate stop as soon as the leader and his guest entered the room and the advisors paled at the meaning of the return of Tsunade as they were aware that she had been made the godmother of Naruto but nothing else and was the cause for them informing her that he was dead so that they could take him and train him to be the village's ultimate weapon. The grin on Tsunade's face spoke volumes for acting abilities as on the outside she appeared happy but internally she was ready to tear apart the advisors as a warning to anyone who would attempt to cross her in the future as well as remind everyone of her strength. However, Tsunade knew she needed to act the part of a happy individual until after the vote as she knew thanks to the changes made before the third was reinstated the counsel needed to vote on all candidates that is until she makes her changes once in power.

After taking his seat Sarutobi called the meeting to a start and motioned to Tsunade that he felt his time as leader had come to an end and was happy to announce that Tsunade had accepted his invitation to return to the village and take his seat and lead the village as the next. Shock could be seen on all the faces of the ninja counsel as they were well aware that the blonde believed the positioned to be cursed and that she had once said only a fool would willing accept the title and position. Despite being shocked by the turn of events they were happy as they knew how strong she was and they believed the village was in need of a younger leader who could still strike fear in the enemies as well as ensure the confidence the village needed in their own leaders strength. What was shocking to most be that the vote had not been unanimous as three individual had chosen to vote against the change as they were sure that it would mean their demise. With the majority vote in favor the counsel was in agreement that they would start the paperwork and by the end of the week it would be official and Tsunade would be the new Hokage.

Kumo

While getting into lightning country hadn't been all that difficult Naruto and his clones were finding it exponentially more difficult to sneak into Kumo as the guards were definitely more aware then the guards in Konoha as well as the village didn't seem to have any gaps in its defenses like Konoha did. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he would ever make it in when he decided that it was imperative that he continued to learn and that in order for him to master all the elements like he was planning he would need to visit all the villages at some point so that he could gain access to their libraries and study exactly how to master the element of each village. While he had the methods from Konoha he was certain that in order to truly master each element the key to doing so laid in each village as he believed that at one time the master of a given element would have had to either have ties to that region or gained mastery through a method similar to how he was planning by forcing his body to adapt and join said element to his chakra nature like most Jounin would do in the hopes of gaining a second element however, Naruto was planning to gain all the elements.

Naruto was finally too frustrated to continue his seemingly aimless attempts of entry and elected to just go through the front gate like all the other visitors do and apply for citizenship as well as entry into the academy. While this had not been his original plan of entry it was a suitable second option as he had doubted that he would have gained easy access to the library like he had done in Konoha and as such would have to join the academy to gain access. Now the problem he faced was does he show his true self or should he create some sort of mask to hide behind like he had done in Konoha to avoid persecution. While he knew the stupid mask wouldn't work in this case he wasn't sure he wanted Kumo to truly see him as a strong as he really was so that when he left they wouldn't pursue him as a missing nin or threat the village secrets and security. The threat he would posses to village secrets in his mind posed a greater threat then he deemed any village security as he believed given enough time and patients anyone could locate and exploit them without any internal knowledge of a village.

Next chapter Academy in Kumo and changes to Konoha.


	13. Chapter 13

Hokage's Legacy 13

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Outside Kumo

Having finally given up on his attempts to sneak into an unknown village Naruto was going to bite the bullet and ask for entrance as a civilian with hopes of becoming a shinobi. Lady Luck must have still been smiling down on him as it was apparently the start of a new semester shortly and if he was lucky he would only have to endure a quick physical. Naruto found it odd that he was so easily granted access to the village especially as a stranger and with his inquiry about the academy. His decision to go to the academy made there was really only one question to rise to the top and stay in the village or would he stick to his original plan and leave before graduation. If he stuck to his original plan he decided he would place himself somewhere in the middle of the class and to do so he would excel in areas commonly looked over such as fuijitsu, interrogation and accuracy with weapons. Of the three fields he decided to excel in two of the fields were as he put it areas in need of improvement and the last was just one he was interested in and had a major knack for. By choosing these fields he hoped to enable himself to push himself further and strengthen his technique while maintaining many hidden talents that he could pull out should he slip in ranking in order to either propel himself towards the top of the class or to simply keep himself stuck in the middle.

While it had only been a single semester in Konoha Naruto had watched and observed how prodigies were treated and the fan girls they attracted. This was attention and distractions he neither wanted or needed as his main goal was to gain information and most likely get out without setting off any radar. A secondary goal if you would for Naruto now that he knew why Konoha hated him was to see if he could locate the other villages jinchiriki like himself and see if they would join him or at least make an ally or friend in them before leaving the village should he ever decide to return. While Naruto thanks to the betrayal of his home village Naruto, highly doubted that he would ever return to a village seeing as his first home felt more like a prison with the way he was treated and Naruto never wanted to feel like a prisoner again. All the information that Naruto was able to gain showed that all the secret villages are protected by some sort of wall to prevent or dissuade attacks. The past few weeks during his travels Naruto had come to enjoy the freedoms and tranquility provided by Nature and utter lack of walls. On the rare occasion that he stayed in another village he made sure to stay in the outer limits and only choose villages without walls for quick and easy escapes should anyone from Konoha come looking for him.

Naruto while not an expert yet had been able to fashion several seals onto himself that enabled himself to suppress his enormous Chakra reserves as well as enable him to hide the fact that he himself was a Jinchiriki should his application into the village had a sensor present to help gauge a person's levels. Naruto wasn't sure about the effectiveness of his seals but they had been helpful in his escape from Konoha as well as keeping the guards from noticing him until he was ready to use the front gate. Keeping with amenity he used Henge to alter his appearance as he felt it would be best to look a little more like the local inhabitants.

Surprisingly despite all the supposed prowess of ninja Naruto had successfully infiltrated one of the most difficult cities in all of the elemental nations and got accepted to the academy without anyone realizing he wasn't from Kumo or that he was already hiding his abilities. With his highest regards to not wanting to be a missing nin anytime in the future Naruto decided it would be best to use aliases and choose to use one of his instructors that were adamant about hurting and failing him. His first false ID would be as Mizuki. In order to avoid confrontation he wasn't going to use any clan names ever and always enter as a peasant. Realizing he was setting up Mizuki as an alias Naruto had catered his Henge to represent the man so that they could be confused for the same individual should he be put in a bingo book.

In addition to all this Naruto was going to let his bunshin do all of the information gathering as he didn't want to get caught in the process. To do this he would have them henge into some of the ninja's he had seen around the village and would only send a couple at a time as he would be forced to write down the findings himself upon their discharge. After just one week in the village Naruto had already successfully infiltrated the village under a false alias as well as got himself accepted into the academy as a means to grant himself access to village techniques as well as gain more knowledge and practice and hone his skills as a ninja to be used in his career and his later attempts to protect those he will deem his precious people. Naruto had determined that he would never swear allegiants to any villages as the only two that he was connected to be either destroyed by the beast he now housed or shunned him for housing the beast that nearly destroyed their own village. Knowing that either his presumed family had either abandoned him or were lied to by the village Naruto had determined was pointless as he was learning far more on his own then he would have ever learned in Konoha as his Jutsus repertoire already exceeded what any of his teachers had known as most the teachers would brag about the number of jutsu's or strength of their best jutsu to the student in hopes of gaining the awe factor. Naruto had come to the conclusion that those that bragged on the number only knew several low level techniques that were available to all genin and most students in the academy and that was the reason that they either knew so many or never demonstrated anything other then what was being taught. The flip side was the instructors who would brag about their best technique and would flaunt them in front of the students so that they could rake in the compliments and garner students like the Uchiha who would demand to be taught the technique as it was his right as an Uchiha.

Despite being so young and having had to learn everything on his own Naruto had already surpassed most of the instructors as he could already perform close to twenty Jutsu's without hand seals thanks to all the time he had devoted to control, meditation, and repetition as well as the greatness that was the Kage Bunshin. Thanks to all his hard work Naruto had already learned 122 Jutsu's and was working on getting to the point where he could either perform them without seals or with only a couple seals thus granting him an advantage in battle. While the twenty he could do without seals where mostly weak he had gotten to the point where all of his bunshin where done without seals as well as one or two techniques from the varying elements that were considered C rank. Realization donned on Naruto that being in a village would slightly hinder his growth but he was adamant about receiving some sort of train in or from each village and with his current age he would never get a better chance at infiltrating a village to get some training or stealing village secrets because most villages would never expect an academy student to be a spy.

Naruto's first couple of weeks had been uneventful as he was mostly observing his surroundings and taking note the differences in villages from Konoha and Kumo. So far he had noted that the academy was definitely stricter when it came to their student's physical training and the strength they expected all students to achieve. As a means to fly under the radar Naruto had intentionally underperformed when it came to strength assessments and planned to aid his development by placing weight seals on his body to both slow him down in terms of speed as well as allow him to work and lift more weight while giving the illusion that he was weaker then he really was. By doing this he was living up to what he believed a ninja should by hiding their capabilities as well as making himself less noticeable. The students had taken to goading him due to his weaker appearance however he let it roll of his back as he noticed that like in Konoha the student who was perceived to be the strongest had the largest following of Fan girls and garnered the largest amount of attention from instructors. Naruto was keen to understand the differences in the two schools of thought to him it seemed Kumo pushed students to develop their physical aspect of chakra while Konoha pushed the spiritual aspect. Kumo was by no means lean yet when it came to academics either as it became apparent that even the strongest student was allowed to coast when it came to knowledge. In his time so far it seemed that while he was repeating a first year class again the students had already progressed to what he was studying in Konoha at the end of the year while Kumo was doing so early.

If it wasn't for his planning and studying up on anything pertaining to other villages prior to leaving Konoha he knew he would be struggling to keep up if he hadn't been so keen on learning everything possible prior to leaving. He was quickly coming to a realization however and that was that each village seemed to teach slightly different interpretations on events. If it hadn't been for his first couple of days in the village and his trip to the library to study and processes some text on what he figured would be considered basic knowledge of civilians of cloud he would have potentially exposed himself as an outsider. He felt that he had covered some of this when he chose a town on the board of fire and cloud as his birthplace so that he could claim having spent time in both countries and use that as his reasoning for conflicting information should he use some of his knowledge gained outside of the village. After getting an apartment in a heavily populated part of town so as to cover his tracks and hide his use of Kage bunshin Naruto once again began his infiltration into the village's libraries as he continued his mass absorption of information of all kinds. As a means of security Naruto had outfitted his apartment with an assortment of privacy seals all of which would grant him both complete privacy as well as inform him of any breaches as well as tampering. All of these seals were concealed by a second tag acting as camouflage to hide what where most undoubtedly some of the most sought after seals created by his mother's family as well as some of the most closely guarded family secrets of the Uzumaki as he had yet to read a text on seals with anything that came remotely close to the privacy these seals granted their creators nor did anyone seem to have heard of the camouflaging technique made famous by the Namikaze's as they were among the best at creating seals that were either undetectable or just undecipherable. Thanks to the scrolls that he had found in his parents' home he had done something that had previously thought impossible as he was in the processes of creating nearly perfect seals thanks to both families he now had the knowledge required to combine what both families excelled in the making of seals. While the Uzumaki were feared for their creativity and complexity of the seals they created the Namikaze were feared as they could disguise their seals making them impossible to identify their type. While the Uzumaki's secrets in the seals were safe as it would take most years to identify and break down a single tag it was a known fact that several masters had attempted to copy and or decode several of the tags only to wind up injured or dead due to the slightest of errors made.

Konoha

It had only taken Shizune three days to travel to the capital and back with one day spent in the capital waiting for a response from the diyamo. When asked what she knew Shizune could only inform the counties supreme leader that she had no clue and that only after gambling in one of the border villages that Tsunade became enraged and proceeded to make an immediate departure to return home where she had remained since. Shizune proceeded to ask if the return was a result of good or bad news and the diyamo only said that to him it was good as it meant that the strength of the Senju was returning to the power his family had granted them when the first asked to be a part of the country during Konoha's founding. Shizune had read between the lines and realized that her master had made a decision that she had once refused and claimed would never accept. While confused as to the meaning of the change Shizune was certain that it was not love that brought her master back but anger and hatred she could only hope that this anger had nothing to do with what had happened in the past and was a result of something new and her master had finally healed.

Meanwhile the diyamo was nearly as upset as Tsunade about the treatment of one of the village's former residents and unbeknownst to most one of his own distant relatives. While it had been a closely guarded secret in the country the royal family had also ones had ties to the Uzumaki family through going all the way back to even before Ninja and clan wars. If only he had been aware that one of the royal family from whirlpool still resided in his boarders he would have demanded that he be relinquished into his care. He also became aware that the name Naruto had seemed familiar to him as he thought back to several of the reports he had received from the civilian counsel demanding he step in and have one of their residents put to death. Believing that the name would most certainly be an uncommon name and most likely unique to only one individual further upset the leader as he realized that the village had been asking him to not only order the death of a child but one of his own relatives. That night in an eerily similar method as Tsunade the diyamo wrote his response to Tsunade informing her that she had his full support and that he would be visiting sometime within the next month to reinforce his backing of her and check up on her progress and that he couldn't wait to see how she planned to add medical training into academy requirement as well as the improvements that would take place at the hospital and the requirement and expectations of staff.

Sorry for the wait but I just didn't feel like writing there for awhile and was enjoying finding some new stories to read. I hope you enjoyed.


	14. Chapter 14

Hokage's Legacy 14

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Sorry not much of a dialogue writer will try more latter just didn't like what I was coming up with.

Konoha

With Shizune's return the apprentice couldn't take it anymore and confronted her master on her reasons for returning to their home village after six years. To her own surprise her master looked a little ashamed after hearing the question as it was a question she had expected earlier from her apprentice who she had known would have loved to return home years ago but remained with her as they were both of each other's last living connection to family or so they thought. The question also troubled Tsunade some as she had never told anyone that she had a child and said child's death was her actual reason for leaving the village. Tsunade understood that it was finally time to tell her apprentice more of her past in hopes that she would understand her recent decisions and help her return their home village to its former glory.

` After hearing that Tsunade had a son that she had given up after birth in hopes of protecting said child from the family curse of an early death as well as her enemies was shocking as she knew the greatest regret her master had was not having children with Dan her older brother. The biggest surprise to Shizune came when Tsunade said that her child's name was Minato and that his as well as his families passing on the birth of his son's birthday or more precisely the day of the Kuyubi attack had been the last straw as Tsunade couldn't take it anymore. After several minutes Tsunade continued her story as she told how they had been deceived as well as how she was in fact a grandmother at the time and it was the chance meeting with said family that was the cause of their return.

Just as had Tsunade had Shizune seemed to be enraged by the blind stupidity of their own village. Once Tsunade had mentioned that when looking at her grandson she had accused him of impersonating his father practically perfectly. Understanding that the village needed to be taught a lesson Shizune could understand returning but couldn't help but wonder why Tsunade abandoned her grandson to survive on his own. Understanding her apprentice's questioning look Tsunade told her that she had offered to have her nephew join them but he declined using logic and konoha as his reasoning. Realizing that it this was the cause of the return as Tsunade believed it was the village's fault that her own family would refuse her company anger was once again the most prevalent emotion coursing through her own body as now she would do anything she could to help Tsunade gain either her revenge or closure whichever it was that they were after. Leaving her own thoughts and stealing herself for her future Shizune asked what she could do to help her master.

Seeing the resolve in her apprentice's eyes Tsunade knew that her apprentice was ready for the task that she was about to bestow upon her as she could trust no one else with what she had planned for the future of the village's ninja. Tsunade took pride in informing her apprentice that she was going to put her in charge of the academy as well as making her responsible for overseeing the training of the medical program that was to be incorporated into the academy and ensuring every student would be capable of performing at least some basic healing or triage.

With the important task of taking control of the Academy as well as the future of the Leafs Ninja it became abundantly clear that this was Tsunade's chance to prove that by incorporating and developing more med nin's not only would it strengthen the ninja force but would make them even more fearsome in battle. Shizune was also excited as she had always dreamed of teaching and sharing the knowledge she gained from her mentor and sister figure. Realization was settling in as Shizune recognized that the plan was to strengthen the younger shinobi and show the elders their mistake of scaring them out of the village then use the knowledge that the younger generation would gain under their guidance to realize their parents mistakes and hopefully return the village to its founding families ideals.

Realizing the importance of such an undertaking that her master was bestowing Shizune accepted the postion as she could understand the importance of such teachings and how it would both improve the village as well granting Tsunade the satisfaction of knowing that all future teams would be more secure with either a medically trained nin on the team or all members would have at least some training increasing survival rate on missions. Shizune was also informed by the village's soon to be leader that as the head of the academy as well as one of its instructors she wanted any and all fan girls either broken from the habit or dropped from the program once it was determined that they wouldn't change. While this was not an uncommon problem amongst villages it was a growing problem in Konaha as it seemed the classes were getting easier and easier as teachers were refusing to fail or had simply not been held responsible for their own teaching as could be attested to the number of students either failing to pass their Jonin sensei test's or the fact that almost no one had taken an apprentice since the Sanin.

As part of Tsunade's plan for the village she was going to abolish genin apprentices as none had been taken and she felt that it would be best for all students to experience life as a team. The second reason that only one of the apprentice's of the three had truly stepped up and surpassed their master and that was her son and apprentice to his own father and her teammate. Minato was different from her own and Orochimaro's apprentice's as he had already achieved the rank of chunin prior to being taken on as an apprentice and worked well in a team setting as he proved by becoming one of the youngest jonin sensei's the village had ever seen. While only one of his students remained alive as the other two had either fallen victim to the war against Iwa or fell victim to the Kuyubi attack the only remaining student was one of the strongest in the village and next to his sensei one of the youngest to ever achieve the rank of jonin. Mentally reviewed the history of the village and some of its most successful teams and teachers she began to review what those teams had and what made them successful. She started with her own team as she had the most knowledge on it as a member. While they had been strong she realized that it was not a team as most would have believed as Orochimaro received the most praise and teachings from Sarutobi and Jeriya was left out or put down as the weakest of the bunch. What struck Tsunade as odd now was that the weakest of the group was in actuality the strongest he had simply lacked training and proper chakra control as she could now remember that he had significantly more chakra then herself and Orichimaro. Tsunade was also finding it odd that while he was the weakest he was by far the most successful in protecting the village with his spy network as it was not an easy task to build or maintain one especially when you were as famous as they were. Realizing that maybe Jeriya wasn't as big of idiot as she thought Tsunade began to wonder if he just got smarter with time or if he had been intentionally hiding himself so that others would underestimate him like his grandson had done in the academy.

So far with most of her plans at least pertaining to the academy and genin taken care of Tsunade wondered when she would hear from her teammate and when she could ask him to search out and monitor their grandson so that she could be assured of his safety. The thought of her grandson's safety once again brought Tsunade back to her thoughts on changes as she now needed to go over her plans for improving the hospital as she believed that it was do for an overhaul and reeducation on proper treatment of patients as she was told how her grandson would simply be bandaged and left to heal on his own after he was attacked. This in Tsunade's book was unacceptable as a med nin herself she believed it was their responsibility to treat all patients as no one should have to suffer from wounds that could be easily healed with the aid of medical Justus. While taking into consideration of her future overhaul of the hospital was going to be a monstrous undertaking especially if she wanted to make everyone see the errors of the treatment of her grandson.

The time for her inauguration into office had finally arrived and Tsunade was finally giddy with anticipation as many of the changes she had asked the third to make in the last war were going to come to fruition but she was fulfilling her brother and former lover's ambition of becoming Hokage. While it her initial reasoning for returning was less than pure the changes that she was planning were not only for the best interest as it would aid the quality of not only its ninja but the life of its residence. With the sun about to rise and the hour of judgment for the counsel approaching Tsunade couldn't hold back her smile as she awaited the faces of all those in the village with her announcement as the leader shortly followed by the execution of Danzo as thanks to Naruto information as well as all the documents that she had recovered from the orphanages Tsunade was able to quickly discover the number of potential root agents Danzo had assimilated. It seemed in recent years thanks due to the counsel and Sarutobi's monitoring of him Danzo had taken to using his current agents and previously adopted charges in order to hide the numbers that he was adopting and taking into root. At first this seemed to make her believe the man had ended root but now she had an estimate to the number of agents the man controlled as his agents needed so show themselves in order to continue his personal army as well as showed for the first time exactly how many agents the man had thus granting Tsunade the proof that the man was not only a threat to the village but the country as well. With the dual threat not only to the village but also the country it was only a matter of time before he moved and she was going to beat the man to the punch with the aid of the diaymo.

In the letter sent by the Diaymo it was made abundantly clear as to why he was backing her as he believed in the Senju's teachings as well as learning that even if it was rather distant it was clear that the connection to whirlpool country was stronger then she had originally thought if they also had ties to fire countries royal family even if it was decidedly of a civilian nature. The threat that Danzo represented caused the Diaymo to agree the man needed to be treated and quickly and the best way to do so was by doing what her sensei failed to do by chopping the head off of the snake. After dealing with Danzo Tsunade going to have to do something with all the ninja's that Danzo was going to be leaving behind and exactly what would happen without their leader. Tsunade was grateful to the pristine records from the orphanages as it was giving her a basis to cover with her ninja and a means to capture at least some of the agents before they could do anything. To counter Danzo Tsunade reasoned that she would meet up with all of the most trusted Anbu of Sarutobi and many of the elite Jounin so that she could ascertain what her force for containment was verses Danzo's prior to his execution which she planned to initiate within the following week.


	15. Chapter 15

Hokage's Legacy 15

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

**Konoha**

As Time approached for the inauguration Tsunade's nerves were practically at an end as she hadn't experienced any of the emotions running through her body in quite some time and even worse was the fact that she hated public speaking and she was about to address the entire village. Debating on what exactly to say she finally gave up and decided to just wing it much like she was told her family had done before her as in the case of her grandfather were he created the phrase the will of the fire.

As the crowd began to surround the tower in anticipation for the upcoming speech as the last time the village was called to the tower the third had stepped down and the Fourth was named his successor. Believing that the third had once again found his replacement the crowd was abuzz with excitement and speculations as to who was taking his place. The only people in the village aware of who was stepping up to take over were those on the council and they had been sworn to secrecy. The time was finally upon them and the third had watched the gathering crowd from his soon to be old office as he prepared to step down hopefully for the last time and a member of the Senju clan would retake control of the village.

**Tsunade's speech**

I would first like to thank Sarutobi for such an inspiring introduction as it is still an honor to listen to the man named the "Professor" as well as the "God of Shinobi" as it is apparent that my grandfather and granduncle knew what they were doing when they trained him to be their successor. While it is inspiring to listen my former teacher speak and his title the "professor" can only be enforced with ability to mold speeches and inspire those beneath him to improve themselves in order to protect not only their loved ones but the rest of the village is an art I unfortunately was either unable to learn or to stubborn in my youth to pay attention to one of the villages greatest educator and protector. While I may not be capable of creating the awe inspiring speeches my teacher has given over the years I do possess as he has taken to calling the drive to protect the village the will of the Fire. While it may seem odd that one such as myself returning home after disappearing five years ago I can only say that I regret the decision to this day as I know the village needed me and I took longer then I should to return but with the loss of my son and grandson in the kyubi attack I lost track of not only myself but of everything I had been taught growing up.

While this doesn't excuse me for my running I have decided that I will continue on what my family before me started and continue to mold the village into the guardians we were meant to be. Looking back almost seven years it is hard to believe that I had watched my son take control of the village from the same man handing the village over to me and can't help but wonder what he would have accomplished had he not died at such a young age. I only hope that I am able to finish what my family has started and the will of the fire will rise to new heights.

Shortly after dismissing the crowd that was now aware that their beloved fourth was in fact the son of the now fifth had left many wondering why they had just learned this and what the fifth meant by finishing the work her family had started before her. With the village in awe of the new Hokage as most had either forgotten about the Third's students with the exception of the Snake as the man had left scares on the village with his departure and betrayal of the village when he was passed over in favor of Minato Namikaze (Senju)? With the village in deep thought Tsunade had gathered with her teacher, the clan heads and the head's of Anbu to discuss village policy and upcoming events.

**Tsunade**

To start things off I want to thank everyone for showing up as I know my speech has started many of you to begin thinking about the future. I would first like to inform everyone present that this is in fact the new counsel as I am removing the civilian side from all major decisions not related to civilian matters. I am would also like to mention that the positions created by the elders is being eliminated completely. While the knowledge that they carry used to help the village they had become greedy with power and corrupted the counsel along with the civilians and have weakened the village significantly. I believe the loss of their wisdom can be made up by you the counsel as it was your intended purpose to act as aides to the hokage in either deciding crucial matters or relaying messages back to your own clans while the hokage would cover all non clan ninja. I would also like to take this time to share some disturbing information on some of the elders past dealings and actions so that we may determine suitable actions to be taken.

As many of you are aware Danzo used to control a branch of Anbu called Root however it was supposed to have been disbanded years ago. I have proof that not only has it not been disbanded but has grown to the point of being a threat to the village and country. I have already sent word of this to the diaymo and he agrees with me that imprisonment is not an option and the man must be executed. Among the documents I have gathered on a fraction of Danzo's dealings since returning I was informed previously by an outside source that several of the clans have had babies stolen at birth only to be told that they passed away. Among those of you present I can only estimate as to the number of clan members he has under his control as he seems to keep his stolen soldiers well hidden in the shadows and deaths would be untraceable. I do know that he has stolen a total of fifteen Huyga, 10 Uchiha, 4 Nara, 50 Aburime and 10 Yamanaka. I can only assume the Inuzka are exempt as your secrets and partners are too heavily guarded for the man to risk the abduction in order to gain your tracking abilities. While these numbers are saddening the real threat lies in those taken from orphanages.

My research on the orphanage turned up some interesting information on Danzo. Prior to the Kyubi attack and the villages interest in adoption's Danzo had adopted a total of 80 children. I find this disturbing as I know the man could never care for or support so many children so it can only be concluded that he was using the orphanage for recruitment. Since the Kyubi Danzo has only adopted 10 children personally due to the oversight of the counsel and the monitoring as well as road blocking of one individual case. This acts as both a saving grace as well as a curse as it denied one member any number of chances at a normal life. It helps us today as it forced Danzo to change his MO and thanks to the records we now have an idea how many individuals are under Danzo's organization as he used his prior adoptees to adopt new blood. Thanks to the records we know that Danzo has at least 60 members that we now know the location of however, the problem is those 60 have adopted 180 children into their care as well as Danzo's. We can only thank my informant for bringing this to my attention as given a few more years I am certain Danzo would have tried to seize control of the village and start a new war in a quest for more power.

So as a part of this meeting I was hoping to formulate the plan to curb any rebellion that may occur with Danzo's execution as well as formulating a plan for reeducating and introducing these members into our forces. I would also like to mention that we are still unsure how many children the man has taken from outside of the village. I would seem Danzo has taken the term hidden village to another level with his personal army as it seems no one was able to catch on to the man's dealings or was just too busy to either care or notice a major threat developing from within the village itself.

**Nara**

It would seem that our village has truly chosen our next leader wisely and done so at a critical time as I am certain given any more time I am certain that Danzo would have placed himself in the perfect position to take over and we would have been help less in dealing with the threat. I would also like to thank our new Hokage for eliminating the troublesome civilians and their medaling in ninja affairs. I would also like to know who it was that informed you of the elders actions and thank them personally as it seems they are a rare individual to gather information on a man that is seeming invisible among those who specialize in uncovering treachery.

**Tsunade**

While it pains me to say this, the individual who brought most of this information to me is no longer with this village as they were run out by the very village they have protected from birth. Prior to my return to the village I had a run in with my very own grandson as he fled from the village that he should have been worshiped in. As I have been told by my grandson many of you present held no ill will towards him but the fact remained the majority despised him for being a Jinchiriki so he has fled the village and country. I had tried to get my grandson to join me in my travels however, he declined telling me that the village would eventually learn he was with me and Danzo would try and hunt him down.

It was while I talked to my grandson that I realized he to possess a mind beyond his years as I learned that he had essentially been breaking into the libraries to read and learn as much as possible. In his research he learned of seals and would read as much as possible on the subject in order to learn what the one on his abdomen was. This of course leads him to learning of Jinchiriki and why he was hated. I also learned that my grandson is also a master of solid bunshins as he has learned every element as well as shadow. The only one he says he was unable to learn no matter how many shadow clones he used to refine his control was the standard one taught at the academy. I am also to assume since he has learned the shadow clone and its uses and the fact that he is capable of abusing it on a level beyond most of your dreams I can safely say my grandson has most likely copied the entire shinobi library and as he told me before leaving he plans on surpassing his father.

**Aburime**

It would seem the logic and planning ability of your grandson is well beyond that of anyone else his age. It also explains how he was able to confuse all of our trackers the day he painted the monument as one capable of using solid clones and as you said can abuse the shadow clone to a ridiculous level would find it rather simple to confuse even the most experienced trackers. To think that one so young was able to learn all of this as well as outsmart us all while exploiting the weaknesses of all our clans.

**Uchiha**

I wouldn't say he exploited all of our clans as mine clearly was not subject to the events.

**Nara**

As troublesome as it is to say this and I know you will disagree Fugaku but you clan was the first to be humiliated in that prank leading up to the disappearance of Naruto. As your clan was previously in charge of village security and policing its inhabitants the fact that Naruto has a complete copy of the village library and painted the hokage monument wearing kill me orange would indicate you had become too lax in monitoring the village as he should have been caught long before he could complete either task. You as well as the rest of the village should be thanking the boy as he as freed your clan of its binds allowing you to return to what your clan truly excels at and that is the battlefield. I just hope that before you do your clan follows the example your eldest has set and that is to hone your skills till they are second nature so that one isn't dependent on the eyes that make your clan feared around the countries. It is a testament to the boy that despite having his sharingan active and fully matured to take the chunin and jounin exams he refused to use it as he said at the time he wished to see if he was ready based off of his own skills and not his eyes.

**Uchiha**

Hnn. (Damn the Nara and the speed at which they can process information.) That has to be the most we have ever heard from both the Aburime and Nara clans in any meeting as either it is to troublesome to talk in ones case or the other being masters of efficiency. But I will concede your point Shikaku as while you will never hear this from me again but you are correct, we the Uchiha clan have followed your example and become lazy while we have been cooped up within the village.

**Tsunade**

While I am enjoying this conversation I would like to get back to the traitors that we need to deal with as Danzo wasn't acting alone. I left the village because I was informed that my grandson had passed by Danzo and both elders as the elders had discovered that I held interest in Minato and I believe suspected we were related as the two elders were also students under my grandfather and granduncle and would recognize the Namikaze name as being that of my Mother. Baring and combined interrogation by both Ibiki and Inochi I would like to know what the extent of their involvement in Danzo's organization as well any further involvement and crimes committed for the sake of the village.

I called you all here in hopes that you would aid the village as I plan on confronting and killing Danzo at our next meeting later this week when Jeryia returns. What I was hoping you as the clans could do were position some members around the village especially around the known sites of Danzo's subordinates so that we can quick detain and subdue and rebellion with the loss of their leader in Danzo. When Jeryia gets here I plan to have him show me all the information his spies have gathered on Danzo and the elders as well as give him a second objective on top of his spy network and that will be to locate and monitor my grandson.

Now does anyone see any flaws or would anyone like to add to the plan for taking care of a few of our snakes. Once this is done I want security around the village reexamined and overhauled because if an untrained four year old is able to infiltrate and gain our village secrets by the age of six we have some serious issues that need to be corrected or else we will be destroyed in the next war.

Until next time when I return to Kumo.


	16. Chapter 16

Hokage's Legacy 16

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

**Konoha**

With a unanimous vote from the clans to aide in the protection of the village leading up to and after the destruction of Danzo the clans began to wonder what kind of damage may occur. While all of all the clan secret techniques were secured with in the clan some wondered what the members under Danzo had done to create their own and many wondered if they had become to predictable with their clan techniques and specialties that someone could potentially copy or mimic many of their clan techniques. Among the most alarming would be what has happened to the members of their clans that died or captured by another village.

The Hiashi was pondering this scenario more heavily than any of the other clans as it was well known that the Huyga guarded their eyes to an extent that had surpassed inhumane. Hiashi only had to look to his twin to realize just how bad it was simply do to birth order within the family dictate how a member of their family will die. Hiashi couldn't help but see the double standard within the family in that in order to protect their eyes they brand their own family yet a few are left alone and vulnerable to theft. Hiashi could only hope that with a new generation taking control of the clan he would be able to make them see that they either had to make the entire clan bear the seal or none of them as many of the clan's strongest fighters were currently in the Branch house. If one listened to logic one would realize that to truly protect their eyes it would fall to the strongest to be unsealed as they would be better suited to defend themselves.

Hiashi was planning on using this situation to aid him in the elimination of the seal as he figured thanks to Danzo one could assume that the possibility of the Huyga being an exclusive to the village was void and the purpose of the seal void. Despite this he doubted his father of any of the other elders would see it his way as the second purpose of the seal the unmentioned one seemed to hold more favor too many of the elders as it seemed they rather enjoyed using the branch house as slaves. This only sickened him more as he looked at his own clan and how it forced his own brother to become his slave simply because he had been born second. If only Minato was still alive to have finished the project the two of them had worked on. Minato had already created a new seal that he knew of to replace the caged bird and claimed he was close to both learning to activate the seal as an outsider but just couldn't find a method to remove the old seal without killing its holder. This might have been the only redeeming factor in the seal in that it truly ensured that a member couldn't willingly participate in spreading their eyes outside the clan.

Inside hokage office

After her meeting with the clans Tsunade decided it would be best to go to her office and empty her box of work prior to turning in for the night as she was expecting her team mate in the next couple of days. Upon enter her office Tsunade noticed a foreign chakra that wasn't one of her Anbu meant to guard the office from tampering and immediately went on guard. After only a few seconds Tsunade released her breath as she realized it was her team mate and father of her deceased son. Continuing on as if she hadn't noticed or didn't care that Jiraiya's presence Tsunade sat down at her desk and proceeded to view what little paper work had accumulated throughout the day and couldn't help but marvel at how much less work she had to do then her teacher and wondered why the man always complained about the work when 90 percent of it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Realizing most of the work could wait till morning as nothing urgent had popped up during the meeting Tsunade called out to her team mate and told him to show himself or risk becoming her sparring partner in the morning as she planned to get herself back into peak condition.

Jiraiya while currently the stronger of the two immediately canceled his camouflage and stood before his only love as he knew he could never bring himself to knowingly harm her and would end up beaten to a bloody pulp.

Raising her eyebrow at the serious face Jiraiya was sporting Tsunade decided to start out informally by asking how he was doing and what news he currently had to report.

Glad that Tsunade was in a calm mood rather than the disgruntled mood their sensei typically sported after a meeting he decided to start off by saying he was doing fine and was glad to see that she had finally returned to the village and asked what had caused her change of mind.

Slightly surprised as she had figured he had talked to either Sensei or one of his informants within the village she decided to skip answering for now and move on to seeing what he was aware so far by asking if he knew the condition of their grandson?

Surprise crossed Jiraiya's face as he wondered what could have happened to young Naruto that would have caused Tsunade to switch into a more formal meeting nature he quickly answered with. Last I was told two weeks ago by my agent within the orphanage he was doing well and was near the top of his class in the academy despite being the youngest in his class.

The frown on his team mates face spoke volumes as Jiraiya wondered what was going on that it took his summons to inform him that Sarutobi was stepping down and he needed to report to his new leader. How the summons new and he didn't had only been answered when he returned to find Tsunade as his new boss.

Tsunade decided now was as good as time as any to drop some major bombs on her team mate as she could only gather that he hadn't been gathering information on his own village and what he had in the village was compromised.

"Well I would like to start by informing you that you have some serious work to do on your information network as along with your new duties I expect you to conduct a thorough check to find and eliminate any double agents that are currently residing within your network. Second I would like to know what you know of the current state of the village and finally I would like you to consider taking an apprentice again from either the Jounin or Chunin. The purpose of you taking a new apprentice is that I would like you to train someone to either build their own spy network or groom them to take over yours. The reason you will be reviewing your network is due to the fact that I know for certain that your information on the village is incorrect.

First I would like to mention that I discovered Naruto had been kicked out of the orphanage over two years ago and as of two weeks ago fled the village. "

Shock was the only thing going through his mind at the moment as it seemed his brain had finally caught up to what he was being told. First he couldn't believe that he was going to not be asked but forced to take a student. Second was the fact that while not outright he had just been told he wasn't doing his job right and finally the most startling of the entire student he was going to wait for was gone.

"What do you mean fled the village?" J

"I mean he was at the bottom of his class and left the village rather than stay." T

"T ttttthat can't be Sensei would have told me he left. " J

"It would be kind of difficult for Sensei to have done so as he was unaware of what had happened until I showed back up in the village. The counsel has done an excellent job in occupying Sensei's time and wearing the man into complete exhaustion on a daily basis if the mountains of paper work that I witnessed upon my arrive weren't enough the council meetings and constant pleas to kill Naruto were." T

"huh." J

"I realize you may be a little out of the loop as I am guessing you have devoted the majority of your network to outside the village but I must inform you the only reason I returned is I met our grandson in Tanzuku Gai days before my return. When I met our grandson he was wearing a Henge when he approached me and belittled by gambling abilities just before he cleaned the place of all its money. I couldn't help but follow then as I sensed chakra being used however it was so small that I could have passed it off as civilian. Then I proceeded to tell him to drop his henge and when he did accuse him of using a different one when I thought I was staring at Minato. If it wasn't for the fact that he pointed out he was to young and the whisker marks I would have never believed him. What I thought was more amazing however was that he already knew who he was and what he was. He said that was the reason he left Konoha as the hate was too much.

I tried to convince my grandchild to join me however he said it was too dangerous as word would get out that I had picked up an additional traveling companion and it wouldn't take long for someone like Danzo to send his root to investigate. The fact that he knew of Danzo and his hidden agents I found alarming seeing as sensei disband them. I tried for hours to convince him to stay with me but the little shit is smarter then he looks as he was using logic and the politics of our home against me and winning a battle that no six year old should have been capable of." T

What I can't believe this how is it possible that a six year old was able to gather information I have tried for years to get without any luck as Danzo has proven even better then Orochimaru at hiding. I have spent the past couple of years trying to find any proof of Danzo's army outside of the village but have come up blank yet a six year old not only knows of the group but also that they were still in circulation.

"That's not all I have learned. Thanks to our grandson I have the proof I needed to go after Danzo. Naruto was able to spot the Ninja that came to adopt from the orphanage and even more surprising was able to determine that many acted similarly to Danzo who he recognized for frequenting the Orphanage. This led me to reviewing the records and coming to the realization that Danzo has adopted ninety children from our orphanage, with an additional 180 through his previous adoptions. While I went through the backgrounds on these individuals I also discovered that the man has been kidnapping new bornes from the hospital in order to gain access to the clans." T

Damn and here I thought the Anbu and village security would have caught that.

"wow what can I say but I am sorry, I guess I should have spent a little more time monitoring our own village but I figured that after Orochimaru and the increased village security my services were better suited outside the village." J

"I can understand that the last place anyone wants to look for trouble is their own back yard but it seems our village can't seem to learn from its past mistakes as our greatest enemies seem to develop from within and not from one of the other villages. I should know better than most as it was Madra that took my grandfather, internal spies that set up my brother and Dan, and finally my own Team mate betrayed the village simply because someone else had taken a title he believed was his not to mention how we both know he never liked it when someone was said to be better than him at anything." T

"Yes. I can see now but I can't help but wonder what our grand son is up to now and I can only hope he doesn't turn on us like so many in his position would do. While I am certain I am stronger I just don't have the heart to attack my own flesh. I have cursed Sensei repeatedly for letting Orochimaru go but it I were to go to battle against Naruto I just don't think I could stop him from attacking the village like I would against any other opponent. Does this make me a hypocrite Tsunade?" J

"No. There are several differences in our case one major factor being the blood relation we share. A second being Orochimaru was praised and loved by all and despite that it was never enough for him as he wanted more expecting to be the center of attention and have everything handed over to him and for the most part it was. Naruto I can say would be justified in attacking as I went through his medical records and let's just say if I was around at the time I am not sure there would be anyone left working in the hospital." T

"It couldn't have been that bad?" J

"If anything I am down playing it. It took everything I had at the time not to burn the hospital down after breaking every bone in the bodies of the staff. The treatment from the hospital staff alone is enough that should Naruto ever chose to attack I would be forced to join him because as much as I love this village whatever Naruto chooses to do I will back him as I will protect this village to the best of my abilities but I will not protect them from him as they did nothing to protect him when he was defenseless and we are not." T

"Okay I can see your point and I will only hope it never comes to that." J

"I should also inform you your grandson may already be a greater seal master then yourself. When I met him I saw several seals disguised as tattoos on his arms when he prepared for sleep and seeing as I could barely ever detect any of his chakra let alone none of his tenants which according to the notes I found from Minato I would have then Naruto has made seals enabling him to do what most thought impossible as every seal master this village has ever had has attempted to make a seal to enable our ninja's to conceal our presence. I can only imagine what you would have done with the seals he has at that age as the only reason you were ever caught was the Kunochi have an unwritten rule that we must always have a sensor present at the baths and your chakra always gave you away. Another thing while he didn't mention it I could tell he had been training with weights at one point as his body was ripped but he no longer showed any of the typical signs of wearing weights which lead me to believe he has moved on to seals as it would be more efficient and easier to release in battle rather than taking off or removing the weights. I know you have studied seals tirelessly and were considered a prodigy in the art after making chunin but to be where he is at currently I don't think you were even close to some of the theories he is messing with tell after we were declared Sannin.

He has studied seals for two years you had studied seals for decades and you said that it was impossible to develop a seal to act as a weight because it would be too dangerous. Then Minato comes along and develops the seal to do just that but he agreed with you in that for the average person or Shinobi it is too dangerous unless one possessed a bloodline that enabled one to heal at an accelerated rate beyond what any jutsu I had created at the time could repair. However, this was made void by Minato the day he sealed our grandson as the biju he contains repairs damage at a rate that I could only dream of duplicating and his medical records prove it as his broken bones would heal in mere hours not the days to weeks it should have. Add that up and take into consideration what I saw only vaguely resembled the design Minato came up with before he turned the seal over for use on prisoners as a means of preventing injuries to guards and interrogation purposes. I can tell you the kid has infiltrated some of the most secure locations within the village and understands an art to a level beyond anything we could ever dream of." T

Sorry I now I said Kumo and Naruto but I just couldn't leave this yet and as you can see while not great form yet I did add some dialoged.


	17. Chapter 17

Hokage's Legacy 17

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Sorry will use T for Tsunade and J for Jeryia when dealing with conversation.

**Konoha**

"Okay let me get this straight your telling me that our grandson a six year old has progressed far enough into seals to be considered a master? That is insane no one can learn that much in two years I don't care how good they are." J

"Believe me I would agree however would you believe a six year old could learn and use the shadow clone because he has and that is what he used to confuse and escape the village. It was proven when upon my return I was met with a dispelling one in this very office." T

"Still for that to make a difference one would need to be able to make hundreds and maintain them long enough to gather the information needed." J

"That is just it the one in the village was over a week old. How much chakra does it take to maintain a clone for that long? I know I can't do it as the best I can do is a full day or two max." T

"Enough so the kid is good and defiantly knowledgeable if he was able to progress so quickly. What is it you want me to do as I had planned on training him myself to inherit my network. With him gone everything changes. What are we going to do about seeing the brat and if we do how will we know if as you said he use henge to a near immeasurable level meaning finding him or simply recognizing him next to impossible." J

"That is just it I think I know where he was going. Judging by the location I met up with him in and the fact that he knew who his father is I would rule out Iwa and suggest that you check into Kumo as that would be the closest ninja village. This is also a likely stop as the notes from our own village mention how well they treat the container of the Hachabi and that it is rumored that they also have the nibi as well." T

"That is good but what do you want me to do it's not like they will let me in and if they do they would never let me near any of their academy students as they would fear I might try and recruit them into my network." J

"I have no doubt that, that is the truth but I also know he will know that you are there and approach you. While we won't force him back and should he choice to stay in Kumo then we will see if we could make an alliance but for now I want you to try and get him to acknowledge you like he did me and create a bond. That way if he runs again he would be willing to show himself to us should we encounter him?" T

"I will try but it won't be easy. I would also like to inform you that if I can't make Naruto take over my network I would like to select Itachi as his skills and strength are near perfect for the job. Not only with the fame he has already garnered in his own name but also that for the Uchiha he will demand respect as well as with his eyes enable him to subtly gather required information as well as erase any memory of his interactions." J

"Wow I must say I believe you have chosen well as he certainly from what I have gathered from his presence among my anbu he is of the right mindset as well as you said possessing the tools necessary to get the job done. I will confer with Itachi and Fugaku in the morning and if they both agree you will have your next student and will be off to gather information for the village and myself as I expect information on my grandson." T

"Hai." J

"Dismissed and see you in the compound." T

Thus was the sight of an utterly confused Sanin aimlessly walking the streets as he processed the meaning behind Tsunade's parting words? Does this mean she has moved on and wants to see if we could work or does she simply want my company as her team mate?

Kumo

Naruto was finally settling in to his new routine and was quickly realizing that despite the love showered on the eight tails the same respect was not being granted to the two tails in his class. Despite the fact that she was top of the class for both male and female student's teachers seemed to favor the male students as they were more numerous. Finding this odd that despite the village's openness as well as the favor shown to the strong it seemed Kunochi everywhere were subject to discrimination.

In the month or so Naruto had been in Kumo it was realizing quickly that while he wasn't hated like he was back in Konoha life in Kumo wasn't going to offer him the true freedom that he was looking for either. While he was managing to gather plenty of information again his covert training was slowing as seclusion was difficult to come by and training had slowed forcing him to focus on theory and control. With the scrolls from Konoha he had progressed to sensobon balancing and progressed to five at a time on either hand while he attempted to form a rasengan in the other. Thanks to his parents estate he had all the notes needed on any of his parent's jutsu this being the only one he could practice or even attempt to learn in doors.

Being locked indoors and studying was beginning to drive the stir crazy blonde/redhead crazy. While his seals granted him the privacy he needed to be himself and drop his henge Naruto felt drawn to nature and since coming to Kumo rarely got to experience as much as he was used to. Realizing that in order to disappear anonymously it would be best to do so quickly Naruto was going to drop out of the academy at the end of the semester and disappear again.

Deciding he rather not go alone and hoping that her subpar treatment and contempt it seemed the faculty and some of the older Ninja were showing her Naruto was planning to approach Yugito in hopes that she would join him. While unlikely as the kunochi would join him he believed that it was worth a shot as she had been receiving guidance from the eight on controlling her tenant and still it seemed while not to the extent of his former home she was a second class citizen. His desire to have Yugito as a traveling companion had nothing to do with the fact that he found her extremely attractive and was in love with her independence and strength.

Growing tired of his self imposed isolation it was time to make his move and confront his fellow jinchuriki in the hopes of creating a solid bond. This would mean he would have to finally open up if only a little and risk being exposed as a spy which he technically was or worse a traitor once he disappeared. Praying that his henge wouldn't fail and his true identity would remain a total secret it was time to increase his copying of the library in hopes of learning at least the theory behind the top jonin's famed Lightning armor. With this new goal in mind theory and lightning jutsu Kumo's specialty taking precedence over others as a complete copy of the library like he made in Konoha was unlikely if not impossible maximizing the countries specialty would have to suffice in hopes of learning the secret behind the lightning armor and mastering lightning manipulation and control.

Damn I just can't think of a way to do start conversation with Naruto and it is frustrating. As some may guess he will be leaving Kumo soon and will do so as a means to protect both himself from suspicion as well as continue his trek in mastering all elements.


	18. Chapter 18

Hokage's Legacy 18

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Kumo

With a new plan to leave at the end of the semester regardless of whether or not he had gathered all the information he wanted Naruto was progressing to stage two and that was confronting Yugito. While initially nervous as he was well aware that Yugito was easily angered and most certainly didn't appreciate all the attention her male classmates bestowed upon her it was now or never.

Using the guise of wanting to improve his training Naruto approached his classmate and fellow container in the hopes that she wouldn't flip out and attack him.

"Hey Yugito, I was wondering if it would be possible for you to help me improve my training so that I could move up in the standings?" Naruto

"And why would I do that it's not like you have any talent your slow and weak. What makes you think you could change that?" Yugito

"Well if that is the case then how about a friendly spar and say if you last twenty minutes I will tell you some of my secrets?" Naruto

"I will have you on your back and surrendering to me in less than five." Yugito

With that said both teens walked off to one of the open training grounds reserved for academy students. After arriving at said training grounds Naruto started by saying it would anything goes except for killing blows. An agreement was made and the two combat tents stretched and prepared for battle. Prior to the start Naruto created four shadow clones and had them disperse to the corners of the grounds to place containment seals preventing anyone from spotting or sensing the battle that was about to take place.

With preparations taken to avoid notice Naruto began his preparations by releasing all of his seals restricting movement, chakra and finally gravity. With complete mobility and strength returned it was time to indulge his fellow sacrifice in the meaning of true training. While he was certain that she could control and use more of her beast he was confident that not only would he win but even if the full effect of releasing the Nibi his seals would contain and subdue Yugito should it come to that.

With both combantants ready and facing each other, the battle of wits had begun and Naruto said it was up to Yugito to start the match. As the two combantants stared eachother down Yugito noticed that Naruto was giving off considerably more chakra then normal and chose this time to confer with her demon to better understand the change.

While splitting her attention between her mindscape and the match Yugito's suspicions were proven correct when her demon informed her that prior to starting the match her opponents chakra output skyrocketed to levels equal to that of her mentor and sensei in Killer Bee. This shocked her as it was well known that the only other person to rival her sensei was his twin brother and Raikage. For someone so young to suppress and hide such monstrous reserves that many would claim rival the demons contained in her and her sensei was a feet most would consider impossible as only a jinchiriki were believed to attain the level of chakra production or someone who has trained to the limit for decades and pushed themselves like the Raikage had to not only equal his brother but show the village that anyone could achieve an equal level without the cost of creating jinchiriki. Few were aware of the fact but the Raikage had seen how his brother had suffered and vowed to end the production of jinichiriki however he attained his rank to late as she had been made a jinchiriki just before his crowning.

Realizing the match may not be in the bag if her opponent had developed a method of suppressing Kage levels of chakra down to that of a genin and maintaining this level for months was astounding as Killer bee was only able to do so for a few hours whenever he disappeared for a vacation as he called it. As preparation she decided to begin channeling some of the Nibi's chakra to help her reflexes and improver her senesce.

With enhanced senses and greater freedom both Yugito and the Nibi came to an alarming conclusion while it was minimal practically untraceable the two now sensed a second source of power coming from the opponent and what was alarming was that there was only one presence that would be weaker than hers and the Nibi was certain that the vessel in front of them most certainly didn't possess any of the traits exhibited by its containers. Realizing the match would mean more than originally thought and wanting answers as to why he was there and if he was a threat to the village believing it was her duty to finish him before he could do anything the battle began.

Deciding to hold off on lethal attacks to first determine if it was a trap or if he was being sincere in his challenge Yugito charged in with a dual spinning kick with one angled for the head and the second aiming to sweep his legs. Surprisingly her opponent casually evaded the attack and speeds far exceeding anything she had seen him using previously. So, with renewed determination Yugito began channeling more chakra in an attempt to speed herself up even further and attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks all of which missed.

While continuing to gather information on her opponent Yugito was getting more and more nervous as she realized that her adversary was keeping up with her. No scratch that was remaining one step ahead of her and maintaining a complete calm unlike anyone she had faced especially with as much of her tenants chakra that she was releasing. While her spars with her Sensei were rather one sided with Bee winning easily he had never done so without her at least landing a single blow and here she was facing what many thought was a failure in the academy who was do so without the aid of chakra if what the Nibi was informing her was correct as other then as what the Nibi could tell he had yet to consciously use any of his chakra and all traces of the demon chakra that they sensed earlier had disappeared meaning that he was besting her without using what was most likely his trump card much like the Nibi was hers.

After twenty minutes of playing cat and mouse with Naruto staying just outside of Yugito's reach and evading any and all jutsu's Naruto stood before a panting and exhausted Yugito with an impassive face that was completely pissing her off. As Yugito regained her composure Naruto felt it was time to critique the match.

"Yugito while you are faster than most and possess larger than average chakra reserves you rely too much on this as a crutch believing that it will grant you a quick victory or that thanks to your tenant you believed you could outlast an opponent. While generally this is true in our match I was able to determine that you possess both a fire and Lightning element to your chakra and that the fire is due to the Nibi. I also learned that while your control is admirable you have come to rely on its chakra more so than your own strength." Naruto

"Pant Pant! Well of course I would at the start of the match after you released whatever it was that you use to suppress your chakra I could tell that you were well beyond most ninja and thanks to the Nibi I was able to detect slight traces of demonic Chakra and thanks to Nibi we knew it wasn't the Ichibi meaning that I needed to end the match quickly because if it came down to a match of demons I was outmatched." Yugito

"While that is true once I was sure you had detected that I am also a jinchiriki I stopped using his chakra completely wishing to prove my point that we are stronger on our own and with proper training anyone can stand against a jinchiriki and defeat them. While your speed and strength did increase you're the clarity that you are able to think is clouded and your attacks became wilder and more desperate as the match went on as the use of the demon's chakra poisons our system thus weakening us. The greater the demon the greater the back lash. While it is true our bodies are resistant to the beast's chakra the more we use the shorter the battle can last." Naruto

"What? I have been trained to use Nibi's chakra for years and have yet to see the consequences and Bee has complete control of his demon."

"While I agree you defiantly are more resistant to your tenant's chakra then I am myself I can only say this Bee took decades to get where he is and is still second to his brother who possesses no demon. If you watched closely you would realize that Bee is weaker than A because of the Demon. While the demon aids his healing and boosts his Chakra tremendously all the time Bee spent learning to control his demon weakened him as he could easily surpassed his brother. While gaining complete control is huge it is a testament to how much potential Bee possessed. The strain one goes through to subdue and or harmonize with the beast is close to one in a million." Naruto

"HuH" Yugito

"Out of all the Jinchiriki only three have achieved complete control. Roshi was the first with the four tail and he didn't achieve control until he was in his forties, next was Yagura possessor of three and by far youngest to do so by twenty, and finally Bee who did so by twenty five with the eight. Given time I believe any of us could master our burden however of those three only one remained sane. I am sure you are aware it was not Bee. Roshi was the only one who never lost it as it was either the stress or an outside source I am not sure but Yagura snapped and is waging war on his own country simply because someone posses a bloodline. Which most research on the subject suggests were caused by the presence of biju. Now for Bee from what I have gathered with the exception of a constant desire to wander freely and poor raping he is an exceptional Shinobi however under any other kage he would have been killed or imprisoned for his wandering and insubordination." Naruto

"True." Yugito

Now I am sure you are wondering why I am here and what beast I contain? Well first I come from a village of hypocrites and fled of my free will to avoid persecution and the hatred. Second I will say I possess Nine and can't even access one tails worth and do not wish to even attempt complete control. The seal I possess is significantly different from yours and the rest and because of this it makes complete control impossible but grants a benefit far greater then all others. While the Fourth gifted me with an enormous burden he also gifted me with what I will call the greatest gift imaginable. My seal performs two functions the first is keeping Nine at bay while the second feature steals the power of nine and purifies it to add to my own. While all others will struggle to control and subdue their beasts I simply need to train and strengthen myself as I absorb and destroy the fox. The stronger I get the faster I absorb meaning I will eventually achieve what Roshi, Yagura, and Bee did without ever having to hinder my own growth. As you can imagine this makes peacefully working with my daemons impossible and the longer I contain the beast and stronger I get the more desperate it will become to escape meaning using said power will only invite greater animosity and less control of my own actions.

I realize that this is impossible for you as you have already created a working relations with your tenant however I would suggest growing yourself individually before you go back to harnessing your demon's power as the longer you wait the more accustom your body will be to the demons and the easier it will be to control as well as the boost provide by the demon will greater enhance your own abilities as your body won't be forced heal as much damage that the chakra will cause.

I am were I am thanks to seals as I discovered that while consciously channeling the fox chakra is corrosive after it has been purified and added to my own it has an accelerated healing factor much like I am sure you possess in order to quickly recover from using Nibi's chakra.

Now my reason for challenging you is simple while I enjoy this village more so then Konoha I feel trapped and that is a feeling I don't enjoy as I am sure you share the same feeling. I wish to as would you join me in my journey around the content and my quest for knowledge. I will not lie I have set a goal of mastering all elements and have currently mastered three. I say mastered in that I have performed and reached a level of control that most consider mastery as I can use their jutsu at their most destructive potential. However only one would I say is truly mastered and that is my primary element as I have reached the level of harnessing and using the natural element to enhance my own jutsu rather than subduing or forcing the element like most. I believe that it is possible to control every element it simply requires knowledge hidden or guarded by each nation thus explaining greater control of each given element depending on the nation.

I ask you to join me as we share a common burden and to a certain degree know the others pain. If you refuse I do not care I only hope we can meet again and consider eachother friends as trust is not easily earned and with our burdens those we can trust is even fewer as the power hungry wish to control us and the weak fear us because of the power we are capable of. Should you join me I can guarantee you will be stronger then you would become here for decades as my training boarders on insanity that according to my father's notes can only be undertaken by those that carry a burden like ours as a normal shinobi's body and chakra system would reject the progress.

"Yes I will join you I to feel corned and don't trust the majority of the village or its desires for my use. But the Riakage would know if I left as one of his closest guards is a sensor that can track down Bee from miles away and he would sense my leaving." Yugito

"True but that is where I will need to teach you the Kage Bunshin for two reasons the first will be to take your place while we run and the second will be to apply the suppression seals. I have created seal tags to be used however their placement are rather intimate and must be applied to the skin. The first seal must be placed slightly left of the heart on the chest and the second goes over the navel and epicenter of the chakra network.

How was it let me know.


	19. Chapter 19

Hokage's Legacy 19

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Kumo

While the two had stood in the training grounds Naruto began to explain the process for using the new bunshin as well as its uses, advantages, disadvantages and finally why it was so important for them to know the bunshin as training with it served to both increase reserves and control when it was done to the point of near complete exhaustion.

Once all the information was shared and Yugito finally calmed down and regained some of the chakra that she had exhausted in the spar Yugito began to attempt the jutsu for nearly an hour before succeeding. Having finally completed the Jutsu Naruto told Yugito to rest for the next twenty four hours so that she could create a supercharged clone the next day when Naruto would have her apply the suppression seal to mask her own presence thus enabling the clone to take her place so that the two could leave with the cover of night.

While this method was going to work it wouldn't last as long as it had in Konaha as Yugito would have to train in accessing and controlling her demon and for that she would spar with Bee. This would result in the destruction of the clone and the release of Dauri to track her down like he does constantly with Bee. Knowing that his lead wouldn't be nearly as large as last time and that a defiantly experienced tracker would be following them Naruto was determined to push his new companion to a whole new level of exhaustion. For this trip he would once again release all restrictions in hopes of getting a large enough lead to Suna and their next hiding grounds. In heading to Suna this would serve as a dual purpose the first and most important being it would get them away from cloud and any pursuers that may be tracking them and the second would be to increase Naruto's understanding and library on wind jutsu's.

Plans for their time in Suna would be for Naruto to begin the increased training and bring Yugito up to his level. Naruto's plan for this would hold off on entering the village would be to remain hidden in the wastelands and by year's end to infiltrate the village in hopes of adding to his library as well as search out the village's Jinchiriki and if Naruto's assumptions were correct they would be like all the other Jinchiriki loathed and feared by their own village simply to be used as a weapon during times of war. Naruto knew from his studies in Konaha that Suna was considered the weakest and was known for purposefully using a weak seal on their "weapons" in hopes of allowing greater use of the one tails destructive capabilities. The down side was that in the village's history all of their jinchiriki had gone insane and were killed in order to reseal the demon into the next weapon for the village.

This meant that the village was constantly going through Jinchiriki and was leading Naruto to believe that there was a high probability of them having a young one that he could help with their seal and convince them to join Yugito and his self. All of this was leading him to contemplate a potential decision he considered after leaving konaha and that was to raise his mother's homeland from the ashes and create a new village. The question with this would he model the village after the big five or look into a model similar to the minor village's like Taki, Snow, or Ame. This all disturbed Naruto though in that even though they were smaller they still suffered the same fate of being target by the larger villages should they become a threat or if they possessed something of value to one of the other villages. This meant that the villages suffered more so then the others as they were at war more frequently.

Naruto had thought about this and had considered the knowledge he had picked up Konaha's library about the clan wars and was thinking that the mobility that the clans operated with combined with a true secret village would be ideal. This was troubling though in that he had no idea how to pull it off let alone find clients. Naruto new that many ninja were simply hired assassins however while he was not so naive as to believe that he wouldn't be exempt from killing however he wanted to build a village on helping the less fortunate much like he was in konaha but on a larger scale. Thinking further into this Naruto knew that his next stop would be Kiri after Suna as he wanted to help the bloodline rebels stop the pointless killing Yagura was implementing. Realizing this would be extremely dangerous it was time to increase his seals again and begin to push himself even more as he would be facing a Kage level ninja who has complete control over the demon sealed within himself.

While he had dominated his match with Yugito he knew this would not be the case as Yagura was more experienced in battle and then there was the three tail. To top this off it was well know that Yagura was a master of water manipulation and he would have plenty of it at his disposal with an entire ocean at his disposal. The strength required to overcome an opponent like Yagura would mean that it was time to begin combing his jutsu to strengthen them. With Suna being his next area of training and no water source available learning or mastering his water element would be impossible however his wind element and fire elements would make great combinations to counter Yagura's water. While Lightning based jutsu's would fair the best against the water the user would run the risk of a potential backlash on themselves should they get wet. Do to this and his limited control over the lightning element it would be best to go with fire and water.

All records showed that Yagura only uses water but that didn't mean he couldn't or wouldn't use anther and the second Hokage proved just how dangerous a water master was when they combined the lightning element. It was due to this potential outcome that Naruto was going to side with his wind and fire elements. First would be the wind to not only deflect attacks but also to strengthen his fire element and whenever possible try to cook Yagura with the super heated mist that will assuredly be created.

Later

With plans made out a full days rest Naruto once again sealed down the training grounds so that Yugito could make her clone and apply the suppression seals he had given her so that they could make a break for it at nightfall and the changing of the guards.

With all the plans in place and Yugito scheduled to train with Bee the following day Naruto knew it was risky to run but time was running out and the village was sure to push for Yugito graduation as all her marks supported her at least being ranked as a chunin. This meant their escape was completely dependent on his ability to create false trails and praying that they moved faster than the pursuit team. While fairly certain that he could outrun nearly anyone in the village with the exception of A, Bee and most likely Darui as he had to catch Bee when he ran the likely hood of them making it to Fire and then Wind countries was just barely better than 50% even if he did create a couple hundred false leads.

As night finally descended on a pair of jinchiriki hidden in one of the outermost training grounds it was only a matter of time before what could only be considered the greatest escape ever as no ninja had successfully defected from Kumo and here two students were going to attempt the impossible. This act would be further complicated by the fact that both individuals possessed such large chakra reserves that would make tracking their escape easier due to the waste they would emit while using chakra to increase their speed.

Planning for this eventual outcome the leader of the two had placed seals to limit the use of chakra and had instructed his companion not to use any chakra until instructed to do so. This would serve two purposes the first being increased stamina as well as getting them further from the village before any of their chakra could be picked up for tracking purposes. Naruto, was confident that should they reach fire country they would be in the clear and should need arise due to the amount of seals he had been wearing and speeds he reached while fleeing Konaha he could carry his companion while using chakra and out run all but A who would be stuck in the village meaning the fastest available pursuers would be Darui and Bee.

It was not a question of who was faster in this case as Naruto was certain the elder Jinchiriki and his tracker would be the faster of the pair but when he unleashed his surprise and that was to draw minimal amounts of the fox chakra he would startle the pair long enough to disappear using one of the earth techniques that Orochimaru contributed to the village. By disappearing underground it became more difficult to track ones chakra due to the earth absorbing the chakra thus further dissipating and disrupting any tracker's ability to sense it use. This would be a last resort as breathing was difficult if not impossible unless one has learned to convert wind nature chakra to oxygen.

Night had finally fallen over Kumo and it was time for Naruto and Yugito to make their run. Provided that they weren't discovered leaving Naruto estimated that they would be close to eighty or ninety miles away from the village by the time Bee discovered their disappearance. This meant they would still have another two hundred to go before reaching fire country and then close to four hundred miles before reaching wind country.

As expected Naruto and Yugito easily disappeared into the night and began their sprint to the boarder. In anticipation to running until Fire country Naruto had packed several chakra pills to restore their reserves which he expected they would start to use chakra to increase their pace at sun up as it would be dangerous to run at top speed with diminished visibility and it would allow trackers to find their path that much faster.

The escape had gone as planned and as morning approached a pair of preteens could be seen running as fast as their legs could carry them still refusing to use chakra. Having been on the run the entire night and had already covered and astounding sixty miles with hopes of covering another forty prior to Yugito's clone being dispersed. Thanks to the benefits of the Kage Bunshin the pair would know when the hounds would be released and at that point they would start to use Chakra to slow the pursuit team's gain. While it would be risky to wait the pair had agreed the longer they waited the longer it would take the trackers to locate their trail.

A couple hours later and Yugito's clone was finally dispersed by Bee signaling that it was now time to unleashed all they could to cover the remaining one hundred and fifty miles to the boarder. While it could be possible to make the boarder without chakra neither Jinchiriki was aware if the village had any outlying sensor types that could be signaled to be on the look out and start the search. This could be dangerous as the village could relay through messenger birds to signal a lock down on the boarder as well as provide an information grid to aid Dauri in locating potential trails to follow.

As the pair closed in on the boarders Naruto began to sense an enormous chakra source near the border as they approached. This was reason for concern as it could be someone from Kumo looking to stop them or a dangerous missing nin. Not wanting to risk capture Naruto signaled for Yugito to stop. As they stopped Naruto quickly instructed Yugito to reengage her suppression seals so that they could avoid border patrols.

Fire country

Jiraiya had been closing in on Kumo's border and had sensed a pair of enormous chakra sources rapidly approaching only for them to completely disappear like they had never even been there. This shocked him as while he wasn't a great sensor he was better than most thanks to his sage training he had greatly improved in sensing those around him and the ones he had just sensed were as large as his own maybe even bigger. Thinking back to what Tsunade had told him about their grandson and his ability to disappear and nearly erase his chakra.

This caused him to realize that his trip to Kumo would be void if what he just sensed had been his grandson. However Tsunade's orders were specific in that he would have to report to Kumo on his findings on the terrorist group calling themselves Akatsuki and the threat that they could pose the world with the likes of Orochimaru, Sasori of the red sand, Diedra the mad Bomber and Kukakuze. While he was certain that there were more in the group he was also certain that if they were taking on members that held some the highest ranks in all the Bingo books the group has some very sinister plans for the future.

Despite knowing that seeing his grandson would be minimal he was determined that he would share his info on a dangerous group in the hopes that they could help in stopping the growth or spread of such a group as he could tell was recruiting members from every country and he was guessing it had to do with learning the secrets of said countries and he was planning on maintaining peaceful times for as long as possible. Having bore witness to two major wars in his life Jiraiya was adamant that he wouldn't see another one in his life and would do his best to ensure one didn't occur during his grandson's life either.

Realizing the likely hood that Naruto was still in Kumo was minimal Jiraiya decided he might as well slow down and visit a few extra bath houses on his way and enjoy what little freedom he still had as he was still without his apprentice and knowing how serious his next student would be and with taking a new student he was certain that he would be required to spend more time in the village and that meant with Tsunade around his research was going to nonexistent. Being the Super Pervert he was going to get as much research as possible and call it searching for Naruto.

While he was certain that Tsunade had plans for getting Naruto to return to the village and that should she succeed his presences would be a necessity the perverted Sannnin was determined to enjoy as much of the time outside the village as he could.

Kumo

Bee had just dispelled some sort of clone that had taken Yugito's place what he couldn't understand though is it hadn't been a lightning or fire based one like he was used to. No this one was just smoke baffling the jinchiriki in that he couldn't see the purpose to the clone as it was so easily dispelled without an offensive effects like a fire clone or the lightning based ones that would electrocute or start the victim on fire. What was really strange however was that it almost seemed like the Yugito he had been fighting had a conscious of its own and had used several various jutsu's that she would usually use however she had been using mostly low level when she would usually try and spam high power jutsu like most expected from Jinchiriki.

Curious as to what was happening Bee decided to inform his brother of what happened. When Bee arrived at his brother's office he was immediately yelled at for not being out and training Yugito. After several minutes of listening to his brother calling him lazy and ignoring the fact that he had heard the speech so many times that he had actually was able to repeat everything his brother was going to say from memory. When A was finally done with his meaningless rant Bee was finally able to inform his brother of what had occurred in the training ground and that he couldn't sense the Yugito or the two Tails cat's Chakra anywhere.

Realizing that the village had been infiltrated and someone had escaped with their second jinchiriki A immediately called his number one tracker to his office so that he could get to the bottom of the mystery. Bee took Darui to the training ground where Darui was able to confirm that some of the chakra residue did belong to Yugito and that she most likely left willingly rather than having been stolen. Curious Darui went back to Yugito's apartment to search and found minimal chakra residue almost like someone had sealed off all of her chakra making it impossible for it to be released.

In an attempt to locate Yugito Darui went to all the village gates. While new comers to the village only had access to one gate but the ninja had gates facing North, South, East and West. Deciding the most likely exit would be the commerce gate to the north this gate would be most likely exit as the other three gates required id checks and mission papers for use. While several deserters had tried and failed to leave the village as they were either caught by Bolt leaving through the north gate or had poorly forged pagers to exit through any of the other gates and once again bolt would apprehend them. On the rare occasion someone would attempt to flee during a mission the deserters team typically caught their team mate and returned them to the village. If all else failed he was brought in to track down any and all deserters since he became a Chunin and displayed his superb sensory skills and granting him personal training under the second Raikage.

In the last decade he had tracked down thirty two would be traitors and Killer Bee an additional forty. Bee always claimed that he did it to make sure that his skills were sharp after he was caught. It was a well known fact that Bee was incredibly lazy when it came to typical missions or training. However, should you peak his interest with either an unusual mission or difficult training that only someone with his disposition could accomplish like the lightning Armor or taming the demon like he had already done. Many speculated that all the exposure to the demon chakra had resulted in much of his less desirable characteristics. In fights Bee was quick to use his daemon's chakra and it never failed that after using said chakra he would take off to wander the country. The more Bee used his demon the more he sought freedom outside the village as well as increasing the consistency of his poor raping. Most had learned to ignore his rapping as it was imperative to one's own mental health.

After searching all the gates Darui was surprised to realize that he couldn't sense any of Yugito's chakra at any of the gates further increasing the mystery of their missing weapon. Normally tracking a Jinchiriki was a rather simple task as it was impossible for them to properly control their chakra and suppress or stop their chakra release. Darui was shocked in that it seemed Yugito had found a way to either hid or changer her signature making his usual means of tracking impossible. Not one to give up and relying on the typical mistake made by runners Darui went to the north gate and began to move out away from the village searching for any chakra usage that would lead him to Yugito. The further he got the more impressed he became as it seemed someone had researched him and realized that his greatest weakness was that without a chakra trail he was useless.

As a result of all the dead ends that Darui had found it was time to finally engage the second stage to the village's defense to deserters and that was the lock down of all boarders and mobilization of all the village sensor types to the borders to prevent escape or infiltration. While Kumo closing its borders wasn't uncommon as they would typically close the borders anytime Bee chose to take off and wander the country. This was done as a means of limiting Darui area of search to a minimum it also served the purpose of allowing Bee some time outside the village while still making tracking him down easier. The problem that Darui was facing now was that he was tracking a skilled ninja with at least an eight hour lead and a mysterious method for hiding or altering their chakra to a point at which he was unable to locate one of the most familiar chakra signatures next to the Raikage and Bee Sama.

Not understanding Yugito's reason for leaving Darui decided to look into recent changes in Yugito's behavior and or company. Believing this would lead him to the accomplice Darui headed back into the village to review Bolt's observation notes of Yugito as a majority of her time was kept under surveillance of Bolt. While it wasn't a constant surveillance it was enough so that changes in behavior could be closely observed and documented as well as to ensure none of the elder shinobi tried anything against the Raikage's Niece.

What Darui found shocked him as what he discovered from bolts observations was that it seemed the new student to the village had started to train with Yugito in one of the training grounds and the pair had completely disappeared from the senses both chakra wise and visually and to top it off none of their agents had been able to penetrate the barrier surrounding the grounds the pair were using. The report continued on to mention that upon leaving Yugito looked exhausted while the student known as Mizuki didn't even look like he had run a mile. This was odd because seeing as he was new to the village he was also under constant surveillance to ensure he wasn't a spy.

Wondering how this was possible Darui chose to open the file on Mizuki and what he found was extremely disturbing in that the boy seemed to constantly disappear as well as appear to be in multiple places at once when he wasn't off the grid. For a student to be able to lose his tail was unheard of and should have been brought to either his or the Raikage's attention as it was a sure sign of a spy and either extremely skilled or new to the field as an experienced spy would never make the mistake of raising as many flags as this Mizuki had. What Darui couldn't figure out was how they could maintain a middle ranking in their class and still appear to be going all out. It would be impossible to fake sweating or even muscle fatigue that the medical staff looked for to ensure all students were truly pushing their limits.

The more he read on the file for Mizuki the more he realized that he was dealing with an extremely skilled individual as he had been present and he couldn't sense the boy suppressing his chakra and what he did sense most certainly would place Mizuki as a mid class shinobi. Now Darui only had to figure out how the boy did it as it was considered impossible to fake or even maintain a false identity as long as Mizuki had. Darui and Bolt had caught several notorious spies it was a running joke that the only spy to successfully infiltrate the village was Jiraiya of the sannin and all he did the whole time he had been in the village the man had never left the bath house. The joke was he was left alone simply because the man provided bolt with their guiltiest pleasure with his Icha Icha Series and the stolen info was that of all the women in the village and the greatest achievement was a man surviving the wrath a Samui after being caught spying on her. The book released after Jiraiya's visit was the highest grossing sales in Lightning in the entire series. Bolt had continuously claimed that they had never seen the Pervert in the village yet for months following the book release the majority of male shinobi suffered major nose bleeds at the mere mention of Samui and this was the reason for ignoring one of the worlds most notorious spys.

Thinking back Darui couldn't think of anyone even coming close to fooling him and looking through the paper work worried the man in that the reports obviously not reviewing the reports thourghly enough as any of the individual reports didn't cause much of an alarm but after reviewing them all he was starting to see a major difficiancy in security protocol. This Mizuiki Character seemed to be an expert on infiltration and it worried him in that they had no idea how much he was able to steal from the village.

Two hours after announcing the border lock down Bolt finally was informed that they had sensed a large chakra source near the border and it was on the other side of the border fire country. This worried Darui as he was unsure or the border control taking place in fire contry as after Tsunade had been announced the new leader the world had been shocked as the village elders had been accused of treason and executed merely days after her appointment to Hokage. To top that off the village had announced the loss of the fourth Hokage's Heir and the deadly and feared fiery Habenero Kushina Uzumaki the only person said to have matched the Flash in battle field ferocity and death toll of opposing shinobi. Darui could only imagine the backlash the counsel would raise had they lost a potential shinobi of that caliber.

The fact that the world was unaware of a potential heir to either the flash or the Habnero caused him to wonder about the effectiveness of their spys as they had once tried to steal Kushina to add to their own force. Had the counsel know about an Uzumaki heir the Huyga debacle would have never happened as the village goal would have been the Uzumaki and seeing how his heritage was unkown to everyone in the village they may have actually successed. With their target having traveled towards fire made Darui wonder if Konoha was behind Yugito's disappearance. Hoping that he could make up some major ground as it seemed that his target s had not used chakra for the majority of their escape lead to a possibility of catching them before they got to far into fire. Due to a prolonged run without chakra would mean that hours had been wasted without moving at top speed this meant fatigue would set in due to lack of sleep. Taking off at a full sprint Darui was planning to catch them once they stopped to rest as it would be impossible for most shinobi to keep up with a jinchiriki and thanks to Bee he was one of those people.

While it took Naruto and Yugito close to eight hours to reach the boarder especially after Naruto noticed the large chakra sorce near the border and the pair cutting chakra usage again hoping to continue to avoid detection. Moving further down the border and away from the previously sensed Chakra Naruto signaled for a break as due to changes in circumstances they were going to wait till the cover of darkness once again they would slip through the lines and avoid detection and move into fire aways until they found a small village to settle in and rest. Naruto was shocked that they were able to make the majority of the run without the use of chakra and now they were suffering physical exhaustion they could quickly overcome this by using some chakra but knowing that the trackers following them were among the best when it came to sensing chakra the pair agreed to hold back and go as long as they could from here on out using only physical engery only.

Night had finally came and with that Naruto and Yugito had finally reached fire country after a mere twenty four hours and continued on away from the border hoping to get at least a hundred or so miles down before breaking for a day or two prior to continuing on. Naruto only hoped that what ever the chakra source was that he sensed he hoped drew the attention of the sensor ninja in the area drawing attention away from him and Yugito. Thinking about this caused him to wonder just how lucky he was as he seemed to collect any all breaks that could go his way. First he finds his heritage prior to leaving home, next he wins big at the casino and meets his grandmother and now to top all this off he is escaping a village that most said was unescapable and doing so with one of the village's strongest kunochi.

Next time Darui confronts Jiraiya.


	20. Chapter 20

Hokage's Legacy 20

See previous chapters for disclosure I own nothing.

Fire

Jiraiya sat around the Bath house gathering what would most likely be some of the last for his books as he was certain that Tsunade was going to have him taking his duties more serious and unlike Sarutobi wouldn't not appreciate his side job. Being a normal border town lack of ninja occupation was standard with exception of patrol groups and he knew that none were present at the momement in the baths making it safe for research despite lack of kunochi Jiraiya was pleased with the sights of the village as there were several gifted individuals.

Despite the local talent Jiraiya was finding it difficult to truly enjoy the show like he would normally. Not feeling his usual enthusiasm towards his favorite hobby Jiraiya turned his back to the hot spring to think about his time back in Konoha with his only love. The pair was as far from a typical pair as any two people could be and yet they somehow worked. Jiraiya was beginning to wonder if he was finally going to get the life he had always dreamed. The dream seemed to be picking up at the later part of his dream in that he would be spending his golden years with the only woman to hold his heart and mother of his only son. While it was uncertain if Minato ever learned that he was his father and Tsunade was his mother it always pained the sage to know that his son grew up thinking that he was an orphan. Having grown up alone the sage was very much aware of the difficulties of growing without the guidance of parents as he had done so himself. Minato has done the same with the only exception of his having to grow up at the end of one war and bore witness to a second in his early teens.

What always baffled Jiraiya about his son the most was just how smart and talented his son was. Jiraiya was always considered the Dobe of his class while it was true early on he showed little talent it wasn't because he was in fact dumb but he lacked motivation and guidance this didn't seem to deter Minato in fact it seemed to have pushed him even more as he bore witness to the tenacity that his son trained with after he had taken him on as his apprentice. Looking back to the days spent with his son he couldn't help but beam with pride as remembered how quickly Minato had surpassed him and wondered what provided the motivation to excel and improve his skills to the point of making him the youngest candidate ever to be Hokage and then actually taking the title.

Thinking about Minato eventually brought Jiraiya to his original purpose for going to Kumo in that he was supposed to meet up with his grandson for the first time since his birth and the counsel told him he died in the sealing and didn't stick around to question the fact. Over the years he had learned through his sensei that his grandson/godson had survived and had made plans to make him his apprentice after the Chunin exams like he had with Minato. Thinking back maybe he should have at least met Naruto prior to his attending the Academy to provide some training advice as he knew he wouldn't get much from the academy.

This once again brought him back to his conversation with Tsunade and her impression of her own grandson. What baffled the sage about the assessment was that in a village teaming with genius it seemed that every generation possessed at least one and now each year seemed to posses one and it was inevitable that they would hail from either the Uchiha or Huyga. If one were to look for the smartest and best potential leader of all the groups Jiraiya would believe that then moniker of genius would be best suited for the likes of just about any of the Nara clan as he had yet to meet a dumb Nara and battle tactics there were none better the only flaw he could place on the clan is their lack of motivation and reluctance to work hard. Eliminate the lazy attitude and as far as Jiraiya was concerned you have the ideal student. Taking into account all the exceptional geniuses of all these clans and according to Tsunade they would pale in comparison as he possessed the critical thinking of a Nara as well as the speed and awareness exhibited by the Uchiha and Huyga. Combine all these qualities with what Tsunade called exceptional skill in Fuijutsu rivaling if not surpassing his own skill and Jiraiya new the village had lost a true genius that could only be compared to the great leaders of the village and amazingly enough his own family in the Senju known for mastering all techniques.

Having been absorbing Nature energy but not enough to enter Sage Mode Jiraiya new that Kumo was coming to him and would be there within the hour judging by the pace they had been moving towards him he knew it would be a matter of time before he would have to explain himself. Taking this into account Jiraiya decided it was time to come up with a story for wanting to see the Raikage. Not knowing the state of the village as well as not wanting to paint a big bull's eye on his grandson's back he decided to go with partial truths mixed in with information on the Atkatsuki. Jiraiya already knew he was going to request an audience with the Raikage so he figured he would start by mentioning that he needed to speak about the safety of the jinchiriki an issue he knew the Raikage took seriously with his brother and niece both representing Kumo's greatest weapons.

Believing it would be best to get all the villages to begin to shut down and eliminate a serious future threat to the stability and current peace. If he went in to the village he could learn what Naruto had been up to and run damage control and if he was lucky he would find out why the village's number one tracker was out near the border. Not sure what role Naruto was playing in Kumo's current lock down he was sure that it couldn't just be his disappearance as he knew for the most part if he so chose Naruto would have been to the border prior to anyone knowing he had left. In hopes of gaining credibility he was going to inform the Raikage that one reason he was there is because he was looking for information on what had happened to Konoha's jinchiriki and with the Atkakatski as cover he was certain he would witness a pissed off Raikage but no matter how scary the man could be he knew an angry Tsunade was far scarier and he personally would rather face off against a Biju and that was unheard of as other then the first no shinobi had exhibited any means defeating a biju despite the great leaps made to seal them and in a couple of cases where some had achieved control this control was in large part due to excellent seals.

Having decided his cover and reasoning for going to Kumo Jiraiya turned back around to observe the baths some more as he waited for his escort to arrive while he pondered the meaning of the large chakra source he sensed when he arrived in town and then its subsequent disappearance. This caused the sage to wonder exactly how such a feat was even possible as thanks to training in the sage arts he was more knowledgeable then most as it made it easier to balance once chakra. Pondering more on the art of gathering Natural chakra Jiraiya realized he really should finish training as when he fully enters Sage mode he takes on far too many toad traits as well as the fact he needed the elders to help balance everything. Considering the possibilities of what the seals Naruto had created would mean and considered what other uses they may serve especially if what Tsunade had said held even the slightest truth in that he had created artificial control that eliminated all wasted chakra.

Thinking about potential uses of said seals was brining up forgotten ideas from his youth. While many of those ideas had either become reality or deemed to dangerous for use. One of the main reasons Jiraiya had begun pursuing seals was that he had wondered if he could learn how to do what Naruto had done as he was well aware his control sucked and was one reason he was overlooked. Despite all his research all he ever accomplished was seals that stopped the use of chakra but nothing to regulate or control. Then he decided that he could use the seals to increase his training and ruled that out due to damage that it would cause the body. It seemed that most of the ideals he thought to be impossible when it came to seals were constantly being either accomplished or it seemed his own blood enjoyed being the ones to do so. First Minato developed seals on suppression trumping anything he ever developed, then he goes out and creates a seal that enables or increased Minato's awareness enabling him to create one of the most terrifying transportation jutsu ever created and now his own grandson had at the very least discovered a way to make a seal that could take someone with Kage level chakra reserves and make them appear to be civilian in nature.

Jiraiya had just come out of his internal musings as Darui had arrived and he knew he would get to meet with the Raikage in the morning. Recognizing the man before him as one of the many Shinobi that had left him alone when he last was in Kumo and permitted him to peep on the Bath and the only woman to rival his love in sheer breast size. This last thought reminded the super pervert of just why he wrote his books as it granted him some excellent sites as well as helped create his massive network and on more than one occasion had saved his life once one of the male shinobi realized he wrote their favorite books and let him go in order to keep Icha Icha alive. While he was certain based off sales of the book he created from the inspiration inspired from Kumo's Baths and the Tsunade sized Breasts. Realizing how much he compared others to Tsunade and just how much he was actually thinking about his teammate and love interest got him considering a complete retirement. Retirement for the most part was out of the question until he at least trained a successor with his next apprentice. With another genius like Itatchi it wouldn't take long before he was done as the boy had already mastered more techniques than any other five jonin from his own clan and the boy was only 13 for crying out loud.

This further baffled the sage as with what Tsunade had said was true in that the Uchiha had been in the process of planning on taking over the village but he knew all too well what arrogance lead to as he and his team had fallen victim to it before they were known as the Sennin. If what Sarutobi's notes were true the boy processed the potential to have slaughtered well over half of his own clan unassisted a scary feat in itself and as far as he knew the only comparison would have been Minato and his Hirashin when used against Iwa.

After explaining the circumstances that brought the sage to their borders and knowing that by saying it pertained to the safety of the jinchiriki he knew he would be granted an audience. What surprised Jiraiya at first was the hostility he faced but quickly realized Naruto must not have left the village alone as it seemed he had left with the two tailed jinchiriki as well. This lead the sage to wonder what his grandson was doing and exactly how did the kid find a way to get her to leave her home considering he was aware that she was treated significantly better than he had. What made this even more confusing was that he knew that in Kumo they only recognized strong shinobi and to leave the village knowing how strong many of the shinobi were exactly how strong is he really. While spies within Kumo were rare Jiraiya had a couple and the only reason they weren't discovered was simply because the information provided was mostly common knowledge and held absolutely no critical value. Among the data he had collected was the fact that Yugito was extremely gifted in nin, tia and kenjutsu making her a better candidate for jounin rather than genin.

Considering how strong he was told that Yugito was baffling as he knew that she was being trained by Bee to not only tame her beast but become a competent soldier for Kumo. While knowing Yugito's actual skill was beyond him, he was aware that in any other village she would have been considered a jounin but was simply a student to enable her more time to learn to tame her beast prior to being eligible for missions thus reducing training time and exposing her to further risks of capture by opposing villages or even a greater threat of death. Taking this into consideration Jiraiya had to wonder if the Raikage was really as menacing as he was made out to be especially if it seemed creating strong soldiers was as much for the village as it was for the protection of their own. By producing stronger shinobi he was granting them a greater chance of survival should they encounter other shinobi.

As expected when he was brought before the Raikage he was immediately asked for the information on the jinchiriki. Deciding to start with why he was aware and just to communicate just how dangerous the group posed to be he started with the known members such as Orichimaru, Kisame, and finally Sasori of the Red Sand a man said to have been instrumental in the destruction of Uzu. While individually it was known that any of these men could be defeated but the cost would most likely take an army in itself or another Kage level shinobi. Knowing this he had to ensure that the Raikage was made aware that the group worked in pairs and despite all of his attempts he had yet to determine the identity of Kisame's partner due to the fact he was always wearing a mask and remained covered by his robes making it impossible to identify. Having worked with and knowing most of Orochimaru's strengths gave Jiraiya plenty of information to trade on the threat the man posed but other than that all he could do was inform that he believed Orochimaru could surprisingly be the weakest of the group as his partner Sasori was an ambush fighter as well as a master of puppets allowing the man to single handedly out number and overwhelm opponents.

After presenting in reality what little he had for information on the group it was clear that the Raikage had been wondering why he had gathered such information and what his purpose for sharing was. Seeing the logic in the questions he started by saying that it was mostly due to having been trying to track his former teammate in order to bring the man to justice and pay for the crimes he had committed. Still seeing some skepticism Jiraiya mentioned that he believed that the goal of the group pertained to Jinchiriki because of the rank of the members and skills that they possessed lent them to be feasible counters to the strength of Jinchiriki combine that with the knowledge each possessed on their home village and the seals that would have been used would make it only a matter of time before they would have the information they required to capture and use the beasts as their own either through controlling the current jinchiriki or destroying the current one much like Suna and creating one that they could control themselves.

While the Raikage was less than impressed with the quality or quantity as it seemed there was a lot of guessing he wouldn't discount the threat such a strong and coordinated group would represent. Finally Jiraiya decided to potentially hurt A by bringing up his current loss in Yugito and that despite lack of previous success someone seemed to have finally found a way to infiltrate and escape the village with minimal exposure. Realizing the low blow he had made he decided to bring up the fact that Konoha's own jinchiriki had disappeared as well and had almost no traces to track and secure the jinchiriki of the kuybi. While he said that the jinchiriki was lost he was sure not to mention it was his grandson and it was believed he traveled to Kumo. Knowing the risk of mentioning the loss of their own jinchiriki and how it could paint them as weak and start a war but with the change in leadership combined with the fact that the village was once again being guarded by two of the Sennin would do a lot to dissuade most attempts.

The curiosity was getting the best of him and he finally decided to ask what was known about the infiltrator and the events leading to the disappearance of the two tailed cat. What Jiraiya was really interested in was how much Kumo knew and who or what was left behind to incriminate Naruto and just what was left behind for Jiraiya to use as a potential method of tracing his grandson. What amazed the sage was how conscious Naruto was about concealing his identity as well as how good he was maintaining a false identity. But what really got the sage was the fact that Naruto had completely untraceable he had been while in the village and that the only reason his identity was realized was because he had taken with him the Raikage's niece.

What was strange was what compelled Yugito to leave as all points pointed to her leaving willingly. This confused the sage as Yugito was held in great light by both her uncles and for the most part the village as she was expected to join her uncle's as a great defender of the village. Now it would seem to most it was the tremendous pressure being exerted that caused her to leave but with how well it was rumored for her progression and training which was the opposite of what anyone would expect from one in her position. It seemed the village had to have done something to cause her to believe she was safer outside the village. This would suggest that someone was working outside the workings of the Raikage much like Danzo had in Konoha.

Once again by not having the full story or enough information on Kumo's position he was certain that Yugito was somehow being isolated. Not sure what could have been the cause Jiraiya decided to mention some of his own internal thoughts in hopes that he could help the Raikage clean up some of his internal trash much like Naruto had done for Konoha as he knew for someone so young to leave their village was a rarity and to do so particularly when you were the expected guardians of the village. Taking into account that Yugito was young and a female he wondered if she was facing many of the same discrimination of all the others. While it was uncommon for Konoha to treat their kunochi poorly other countries still looked down upon them and treated as sex symbols and with his experience he was well aware that those made the best informants as they were unhappy and looking to make change. With this in mind he decided to ask about Yugito's status amongst the males of her class as it was his experience that the greatest element to a disgruntled kunochi was when they were either overlooked as weak or simply looked at as merely a sex symbol. This may seem odd coming from a man who had made millions by selling sex it was not because he thought less but that he truly loved the female figure and believed that it was his duty to allow men everywhere to know the variety that existed as well as the different forms one could love. It was that or the man was horny beyond belief and found it a reasonable release as he was denied the only person he wished to find proper release with.

Having arrived and delivered the information he felt was most important to the Raikage as well as gaining some additional information pertaining to Naruto and now Yugito as it seemed the pair shared some sort of companionship. The sage was relieved that it seemed Naruto didn't make any of the typical mistakes of infiltration and that he seemed to have left no personal information and disappeared once again untraced and left what most considered the most difficult of villages to escape with all the sensor type ninja the village placed at the gates.

A had listened to Jiraiya and while the information was limited it did cause reason for concern as it wasn't just anyone who could combat the individuals he mentioned and it was still uncertain what the group's goal was he could agree it wouldn't be good especially if one took into consideration that the members that had been identified had all held a position of great power in their respective villages and had gone rogue due to immoral practices. What pissed A off the most however was that he lost his niece and it seemed the Sage was able to make some warranted observations that might have been the reasoning all of which he had been working to eliminate as he felt jinchiriki weren't needed and that kunochi were even more dangerous than their male counter parts as it was more common for them to be overlooked believing them to be weaker something he was well aware his village was guilty of as well as that he knew some of the elders were upset that Yugito was the one sealed instead of a male counterpart. Due to this thought process he knew that many of the elders wished to reintroduce the breeder program so as to increase the likely hood of stronger future shinobi believing that exposure to biju chakra in the womb might help the create a second generation of kinkaku brothers who somehow survived being consumed by the fox.

Knowing this A thanks to Jiraiya now had reason to investigate his own counsel for moles in hopes of continuing his campaign of building strong shinobi without resorting to stealing from other countries or breeder programs that would compromise the morals of the village. While he was all for creating strong shinobi he did draw the line at forcing people into servitude beyond that of protecting their own village. What was great about his village is that he operated without the hindrance of a civilian counsel and that all members were members of the shinobi force or retired meaning that they were all subject to a higher standard any dealings outside his direct orders pertaining to the shinobi of the village could constitute treason. Now all he had to do was find the proof as well as remember to thank Jiraiya for reminding him that Yugito was not techniquely a ninja yet and was thus free to end her training and to an extent civilian in nature and allowed to leave the village. This angered the man as thanks to the past wars it was determined that civilians that posed little to no threat to a village security were exempt from being hunted by the hunter nin. This angered the man as it freed Yugito from being hunted down and returned to where he could protect and watch his niece grow. The only plus was that he didn't have to declare Yugito a criminal thus allowing her to return if she so wished.

Jiraiya having finished his work informing the Raikage was preparing to leave and was going to try and catch up to Naruto and Yugito in hopes of finally conversing with his grandson and hopefully find out just how strong he is and what he was planning on doing. It seemed odd to the Sage that he would only spend a couple of months in Kumo before leaving especially when it seemed he had blended in almost perfectly. What was his goal and why did he decide to take on a companion and one of such high standing in a village.

Fire country

Having Rested most of the previous night after arriving in the nearly run down border town Naruto and Yugito had spent most of the following day sleeping as the pair had gone over twenty four hours without sleep and did so for the most part without using their chakra. While it would be consider dangerous not to move on the pair agreed to rest as they were not experienced shinobi and after running their bodies the previous day felt it would be best to stop and gather what little information they could on the conditions in fire country as well as any of the changes they might hear coming from a trader or two from Kumo. What was surprising was information on cloud was practically non excitant yet fire was ablaze with change.

Naruto learned that a new Hokage was named and it was Tsunade of the Sanin and upon her return she striped the civilian counsel of all power and had even arrested the thirds trusted advisors as well as Danzo for committing treason not only against the village but the country as well. What was more surprising to hear was that the Fire Daimyo was in a hundred percent backing of practically all changes that the now fifth deemed necessary for the military betterment of fire. While all this change was cause for surprise it was too little to late as far as he was concerned as he refused to return to a village with such obvious double standards and full of bigots among both civilian and shinobi. The change was definitely for the better and was cause for a visit in the distant future Naruto had finally come to his decision and he would build a completely hidden village with a network of outpost to allow clients to contact his village for aid. What would happen from their he would send out a few trusted shinobi to negotiate as well as instigate a preliminary investigation into the gravity and risks of the potential mission.

By going with his outpost design Naruto believed by being closer to the client would grant a greater client base as well as increasing his village influence base as potential clients would see that if any trouble arose it would take less time for back up to arrive as messages wouldn't have to be sent back to a central village of operation. By being more spread out clients would be more apt in selecting them as well because in a sense he would operate without borders freeing up many restrictions other villages suffer from such as Fire and earth as any missions between the two countries ran the risk of in sighting war due to both countries distaste for the other after their last war.

Looking at this as an excellent starting point he found great theory but struggled to understand how he would survive as such a small country and a starter country at that with no political backing from any country. First Naruto started to wonder how he would start to build his country as he hoped to avoid missing Nin for the most part as they tended to be better trained criminals as they went missing for a reason. The possibility of finding some good missing nin was their especially when concerning Kiri as you would have blood line holders and those who understood how corrupt and wrong the purge was and either fled the country or fought back hoping that some sense would be restored to their country. Barring the unlikely event of filling his village with good missing Nin the next option would rely on finding the few clans left that had resisted integration into the main villages or even minor villages. This was an even greater unlikelihood as they remained independent for a reason as they either lacked the trust or simply didn't want to be confined to a single location or government body.

All of these reasons caused great concern for the future of the New Uzu as building its military was going to be a major undertaking. A final choice would be to begin to train and develop average civilian born children but the problem would be that without previous shinobi or chakra usage within the family unlocking and developing strong shinobi would be difficult as one's ability while not completely reliant on previous generations one was hindered in potential with a lack of exposure to chakra usage. Families who have been using chakra for generations found unlocking and molding chakra far easier then families that haven't. The same could be said about an individual's ability to increase their chakra supply the genetic code of a family has been exposed to chakra the greater the individual's ability to adapt to its usage.

Considering the tough road Naruto was starting to travel as well as the burden of rebuilding a lost village as well as his clan time would only know if he would eventually succeed. While he could build a village and an army fairly quickly that was not the point as due to his childhood the goal and plans for said village remained a picture of utopia where one's concern for others would be more important than the individual. This final piece of the puzzle was not a new idea as it was the original idea behind Konoha and the Senju's dream for said village a dream lost to wars as well as becoming conceited with the belief that they were the strongest and produced the strongest and only they processed geniuses.

With another day down and having gathered what information was readily available in the village Yugito and Naruto once again made plans for the next day as they would begin traveling once more and it seemed the two couldn't decide if it would be better to move at a civilian pace so as not to attract attention or forgo blending in and simply use shinobi methods to increase the pace so that they would make it to Suna in a couple of days rather than the two weeks it would take to travel at a civilian pace. The problem was neither really wanted to go slow as both wished to begin training and they knew that they couldn't do much training in fire as Naruto was still unsure of how far the village would go to bring him back and he desperately wanted to continue traveling as he was freest when traveling and after being stuck in a village that showed nothing but contempt remaining still was a difficult task and he rather enjoyed the looks he received from other villages as it was usually just curiosity.

After much debate over the pace to travel the pair simply decided it would be best to high tail it out of fire and begin their intensive training programs. With the following morning approaching Naruto and Yugito both took off at full speed as neither could really detect any threats in the area and by leaving early they could make the most of daylight and hopefully slip through patrols during shift changes or simply pass them while they weren't on high alert.

The plan the two had finally agreed on would be to spend two months in the desert learning as much as they could and for Naruto working on mastering as many of the elements as he could while reaching the level he had for wind would be unlikely as for the most part he was bending and using the wind at will much like the second hokage had with water. Naruto would continue to work his water element as it seemed to be his second strongest affinity from the start but mastering water in the desert would be next to impossible. What he hoped to do though was to increase his awareness for water so that he could find, treat and accumulate water so that the pair could survive. Naruto had already set up a backup plan however as he disliked being caught with his pants down so he accumulated several containers and filled them with water before sealing them in a scroll depending on the pairs training regiment and exactly how harsh the desert turns out to be Naruto was estimating that he had enough water to last a month so that meant they would need to find a second source of water.

As they ran uninhibited with any seals as well as using chakra to increase their speed to all but an elite Jonin the pair would appear as either a blur or nothing at all. While Naruto had been in Kumo he had further increased his resistance seals and he was now functioning at an astounding twenty times normal gravity. Without the added weight of the additional gravity Naruto almost felt like he was gliding rather than running as it had become almost normal for him to strain his muscles and push well beyond his normal lifting and running standards do in part to the higher physical standards upheld in Kumo. While he could have made it easy on him Naruto felt it best to continue to increasing his hidden weight and challenges as it seemed to irritate the instructors when he never seemed to make any forward progress. Despite not having near the level of training with weights or additional resistance as Naruto Yugito was keeping up through the use of chakra while Naruto was maintaining the incredible speeds without the aid of chakra.

In one day the pair had covered over half the distance needed to reach Suna and would cover the rest in the morning prior to crossing over into wind country to rest and look for areas to travel to set up camp. What the pair was sure of was that they would need to find some sort of oasis or water supply. The problem with this would be that they couldn't use one of the main or well known spots as the local ninja would be using those as they went out on missions and even for their own training. One option the pair discussed was to station themselves off the coast of the ocean but the problem there would be the salt water as well as the coast being a highly traveled route for traders.

After hours of debate deep into the night the pair came to the idea being within a half days travel of the sea so that they could in a pinch travel to the coast and create more water by treating the salt water to make more. This would have the added benefit of granting them a landmark for witch to center and guide through the desert. With neither having been exposed to the dessert before neither wanted to risk disorientation and getting lost as both had been made aware was one of Suna's greatest defenses and cause for loss of life to invading armies that came unprepared.

Jiraiya

After having booked it out of Kumo Jiraiya had made record time in searching out the massive chakra spike he had felt two days prior. While the Sage couldn't sense the dissipated chakra he had called upon elder toad Pa to join him in his search for Naruto as he was certain the toad would sense the pair sooner then he would while using his sage techniques as he had yet to master the gathering of natural chakra and it was the elders he usually called on to help him control natures energy. At first the elder was disgruntled with the requested job that was until Jiraiya came forward and admitted that they were tracking his grandson as well as his previous apprentice's son.

With the knowledge that matters were of the familiar nature rather than a village based pushed the Elder to ask why he couldn't conduct the search himself despite having already decided to help anyway the elder never passed up an opportunity to remind Jiraiya he had yet to finish his training. When the answer he received was that he believed Naruto was some sort of sensor himself and that in addition to being able to sense chakra sources from a distance he seemed to have developed a method for erasing his signature and disappearing as if he was never there.

The pair had made it to the boarder and back into to Fire country and had been in the toads opinion aimlessly searching out any chakra spikes or usage they came across in hopes of finding the missing child but nothing even remotely resembling the chakra output of a jinchiriki had popped up and the sage's were about throw in the towel when the Elder practically shuddered as morning broke and he could truly understand what Jiraiya meant when he said disappear as the source just appeared out of nowhere.

With the belief that only Naruto had discovered a way to hide chakra to this level the pair took off in search of the runaway family. One simply wishing to meet his grandson for once and the other with every intention of finding a new student to train. As the pair took off it was amazing to the pair the pace that was being set while they were keeping up they hadn't really gained any ground and if it weren't for the giant flare of chakra to follow finding the runaways would be impossible as it seemed the pace being set was intended to break any would be followers. While this technique typically would be considered foolish as expecting to out stamina or run a seasoned shinobi was foolish for someone of Naruto and Yugito's age the pair had something most jonin could never hope to counter and that was nearly never-ending chakra so when it came down to a battle of attrition few if any could hope to even catch the pair let alone overwhelm them. As the day progressed it was abundantly clear that Suna was the destination and the time it would take to get their was now minimal.

With night fall once again came the disappearance of the chakra and the pair finally realized they had only been tracking one source of output despite sensing an even larger source nearby none of said source was left behind meaning while it was sense able it wasn't track able due to the fact it either wasn't actually being used or it simply dissipated faster than it should. While the second was a possibility it was unlikely as the amount the pair sensed could rival that of Jiraiya himself and when one possess quantities of that level the residue or overflow of said chakra clung to the air and could remain for hours sometimes even days. With this in mind the sages concluded that one of the two they were tracking wasn't using chakra to travel and was doing so simply on pure speed alone meaning if Naruto and Yugito sensed them and kept their chakra sealed finding them would be impossible.

Next time the sage chase continues.


End file.
